


Huntress To Hero

by SpesAeterna



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Language Barrier, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Hero License Exam Arc (My Hero Academia), Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Tags May Change, Temporary Amnesia, We Perish like warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpesAeterna/pseuds/SpesAeterna
Summary: After the events of Volume 3, a girl appears in the sky above Dagobah Beach. With barely any memories to her name, what can she get from her second chance at life?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. The Girl from the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please Read and Review! I hope you enjoy!  
> To all the readers who follow me, Hello again! I'm sorry for the delay! The Wild Card of Hogwarts will be updated soon! I've just gone through a whole bunch of stuff and man it's wack being on anti-depressants and still wanting to yeet yourself off a building every other week. But anyways, I'm still here! For now! Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN://If you can read the tags, you should know who Her and She refer to. When it becomes her point of view, Her and She will always refer to the person named at the very end of this chapter. This is the only chapter where she and her will be super prominent.

* * *

It felt like her chest was about to cave in. She could feel nothing but pain and emptiness. All around her was an empty void. She tried to see around her, to try and figure out where she was, but there was nothing. She couldn't even see her own body. How can her chest hurt if she doesn't have a chest in the first place? She wanted to scream, the pain was so horrible, but she didn't have a mouth to open to scream. Why? Why was this happening?! What did she do to deserve this?

_ Who was she, anyway? _

Suddenly the pressure on her chest lessened and then increased immensely. She was able to scream this time, as she heard something for the first time in who knows how long. It was heart-wrenching and loud and full of grief. She didn't understand why she could suddenly scream, but she didn't care at the moment. She let it out as long as she could, even taking in another deep breath that seared her chest with pain before screaming again. Her eyes wrenched open after the last scream and noticed she could see herself again. Her frame was lean and built and naked. Why was she naked? Her eyes blurred, and suddenly the empty void around her was filled with stars. The air around her got suddenly colder, and it felt like the wind was blowing against her back. She felt a weight of some sort press against her stomach, and the wind began howling in her ears. Her arms lifted in front of her, and she watched fascinated as the stars suddenly faded behind puffs of white.

"Clouds." She faintly heard her voice say. Of course, they would be clouds. Wait, was she falling? Strands of red flew past her face, still attached to her head. Her hair, she assumed? It was a beautiful crimson. She was able to turn around and saw she was indeed falling. How had she come from the sky? How was she supposed to live from this fall? It seemed like a beach was her destination, so maybe she could try and tilt her body to move closer to the water? Was that even possible? And even then did she really want to live? This pain was getting unbearable. Maybe she should aim for the beach? She closed her eyes. What's the point in living if the pain is never-ending?

She felt something warm wrap around her, and her trajectory changed, no longer feeling gravity pulling her straight down, instead, she was moving at a diagonal angle towards the beach, lessening her velocity from Terminal to something else. She opened her eyes again. There was a boy? Man? A male, holding onto her, with what seemed to be a beach towel wrapped around her. His face had a flush of red and was trying desperately to not look at her body and just her face. He had fluffy dark green hair that swayed gently by the wind surrounding him, and his emerald eyes locked with hers. His whole body was covered in light green energy, and his voice was surprisingly steady as he spoke to her over the wind. "It'll be okay! I am here now!" He gave her a smile that seemed to put her at ease.

She desperately wanted to smile, to show she understood, but the pain in her chest decided otherwise, and she saw darkness again.

Izuku was having a strangely active day. Ever since he got his Provisional Hero License, he had been running into emergency after emergency on a complete accident. First was an old lady getting her purse snatched, then a kid almost getting hit by a car in the street, a kitten almost got crushed by a tree, and now what seemed to be a naked woman falling from the sky at Dagobah beach where he planned to meet All-Might for an Idea he had about One for All. Thankfully he had a towel since he had planned to do some swimming for exercise, so he took it out of his bag and activated his Full Cowling. He got a running start and leaped upwards, catching the woman in his arms. It was hard to wrap her up while they were in the air and moving at a decent speed, but he managed it somehow. He noticed a pair of emerald eyes looking at him, full of surprise and pain. "It'll be okay! I am here now!" Izuku tried his best to sound confident, just like All-Might did every time he came to the rescue.  _ 'Smile Izuku! Save her with a smile on your face!'  _ He beamed at her. She had a look of recognition on her face before her eyes closed and her head went limp. He panicked for a second before shaking it off. 'She probably just blacked out because of the situation. '  _ How did she even get up there?  _ ' 

He noticed they were getting close to the ground and gave another kick to slow their descent. The landing was a bit rough on his knees, but that was okay, he’s handled worse. He was going to set the woman down but realized he couldn't really do that. If he set her down like this, she'd get sand all over her back, and if he moved the towel, she would be visible to anyone that came by. Izuku juggled the woman around a bit before actually being able to hold her with one arm and get his phone out. Thankfully, Iida had a group chat with the whole class for hero work. He had to add another one for just regular talking, to keep Kaminari and Sero from Memeing up the Hero chat.

**_Deku_ ** _ : _ Hey, Creati, if you are not busy, I could use your help!

It took a few seconds before he got a reply.

**_Creati:_ ** Deku? It's not like you to ask me for help, what seems to be the issue?

**_Deku:_ ** It's a long story, but you are the most qualified to help right now. You have the most first-aid training than anyone, so I would greatly appreciate the assist!

**_Creati:_ ** Send your location. I'll be there, asap.

**_Uravity:_ ** Let us know if you need more help!

**_Red Riot:_ ** Be careful!

**_Deku:_ ** I will, thank you!

Izuku pressed the send location button and sighed with relief once he saw that it was received. "It's a good thing Yaoyorozu wasn't busy. Hopefully, she can make some clothes for you too." He put his phone away, and held the girl in a safer position, making sure the towel didn't come loose to protect her modesty. He did have to admit, if this weren't a potentially dangerous situation, he would be freaking out. Izuku had just gotten used to Uraraka being his friend, which resulted in his first hug from a girl after they both got their licenses. He would normally be shaking something fierce cause this was a beautiful nude girl in his arms. He kept his eyes to her head to prevent his eyes from wandering. Her crimson hair was stunning.  _ 'Is it dyed? Or natural like Kirishima's?  _ ' The One-For-All user shook his head and looked up towards the entrance of the beach. Hopefully, Yaoyorozu won't be too long.

In fifteen minutes, Izuku noticed a black vehicle pull up to the stairway where All-Might used to park his truck when he cleaned the beach nearly a year and a half ago now. Creati seemed to leave the back of the vehicle as he faintly heard a door shut. The Everything Hero leaped over the railing and ran over to him. "Deku! What seems to be the issue?"

"Creati. This woman fell from the sky and passed out when I caught her. For that brief second, when we made eye contact, she looked like she was in intense pain. Can you check her out, see if we have to get her to a hospital?" Izuku explained to his classmate.

The Vice Class rep nodded in confirmation. "Of course." Izuku looked up as Yaoyorozu moved closer so that when she removed the towel, he wouldn't see anything he shouldn't.

"Deku…"

"I don't know why she's naked either!" He said defensively, trying not to get too flustered and jostle his charge around. "I just saw her falling from the sky!"

"We should get her to U.A. Recovery Girl should still be there," Creati stated, already moving to the vehicle she came in. "Come put her in the car; I'll make her a bathrobe. It'll be more comfortable than just a towel, and I don't have time to take her measurements."

Izuku nodded as he climbed the steps with the mystery woman in his arms. He tried not to gasp as he saw the limousine that was parked there. _ 'I thought it was just a regular car! Well, Yaoyorozu is rich after all, she would probably just have her chauffeur drive her around.'  _ Izuku walked to the back, where he put the woman in before turning around to let Creati do her work. He saw the ambient glow of her quirk light up the entire back seat of the limo and turned back around once the glow faded. The mystery woman was now wrapped up in a cotton bathrobe, much warmer than the thin towel Izuku had used to cover her initially. Creati was checking her pulse and created a flashlight to check her eyes if she had a concussion. "Anything drastic, Creati?"

The other Hero just gave him a smile. "Nothing too bad. Her pulse is higher than should be given how old she looks, I'd estimate around 150/bpm. She must be in severe pain. We should be able to avoid a hospital as long as we can get to U.A soon." Izuku let out a sigh of relief. Yaoyorozu pressed a button on the ceiling above her. "Driver, please take us to U.A. ASAP, please." There was a single beep in response, and Izuku felt the car jolt into motion. He could only hope this woman would be okay.

The ache in her chest was significantly less when she regained consciousness. It was the first thing she noticed, not feeling the need to scream in pain. The next thing she noticed was the voices. They were all speaking a different language that she hadn't heard before when a door slid open, and she listened to the sound of the person that saved her. It was soft and soothing. "How is she, Recovery Girl?"

Whoever he was talking to responded again in that language that she didn't know. She opened her eyes, only to immediately close them again. The lights in this room were bright, but that might just be because she was just unconscious. She squinted her eyes back open and heard the other feminine voice that her savior spoke to speak again. She could faintly see a small older woman at the foot of the bed she was on, and it looked like the woman was facing her. The woman spoke again. Now with eyes opened all the way, she saw the woman seemed to be a nurse or a doctor, judging by the outfit she wore. She also noticed her savior at the edge of her vision, staring at her with those brilliant emerald eyes. The best that she could do was shake her head negatively and try to tell the medical professional.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't understand you." Her voice was raspy, most likely from the screaming she did earlier. The older woman made a face before speaking again, presumably to the other person in the room.

"Um… Recovery Girl? She said she couldn't understand you." The older woman, now dubbed as Recovery Girl, turned to the boy and spoke again. The boy responded, "No, it sounds like she's speaking Japanese just like us. Um, sorry, ma'am?" He was now talking to her. She tried to sit up and turn to look at him but was hit with a wave of exhaustion and failed to sit up. He started waving his arms frantically. "Oh! Please don't try and get up! Your body is frail right now, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Please ma'am, just rest here."

She turned her head to the side to better make eye-contact with her savior. "W-water? Please?" His eyes widened.

"O-oh! Of course! Recovery Girl, she wants water." Recovery Girl just glanced between the two of them, before turning around and walking to the other side of the Doctor's office. The Medical Professional quickly returned with a glass of water, and she gently took it from her. She gingerly drunk from the glass until it was empty, feeling the parchedness leave her throat with each gulp. When finished, she placed the glass down against her side of the bed.

"Thank you. And you, thank you for saving me. You're my Hero." She smiled at the boy, trying to show her gratitude. The boy's eyes got watery almost immediately, and it looked like he was trying hard not to cry.

"I-it's no problem, ma'am! Just doing the right thing!" Recovery Girl said something to the boy before leaving the room. "A-ah, Recovery Girl is going to get Principle Nezu, so we can try and help you out. Do you uh remember what happened?"

She shook her head. "The only thing I remember is my chest hurting, falling, and then you caught me. I don't even know my name."

His eyes were expressive, this time showing a deep sadness in them. "Oh… I-I'm so sorry, ma'am. I can't exactly do much, but if you need me, I'll be here! I'm not sure why Recovery Girl can't understand you, or why you can't understand her, but I'm sure it will work out in the end!"

She giggled. "I appreciate your enthusiasm. If I may, what is my Hero's name? I'd like to be able to refer to you as something other than 'Person who saved me.'"

His eyes widened for just a moment like he just remembered something important. "Ah! My name is Deku! The 'You-can-do-it!' Hero!" That took her for a surprise.

"Wait, so you are an actual Hero? Ah, you must be super busy! I'd hate to keep you!"

"Ah, well, I'm just a Hero-in-Training actually, not officially a Hero yet."

"Officially?"

"Oh, I forgot, you have amnesia… Well, right now, you are at U.A. Academy, the Top Hero School in Japan. Most students here are aiming to either become Heros, Hero Analysts, or Support Item Makers. Ever since Quirks came about 200 years ago, crime has been on the rise. So the government decided to make the Hero program, people with Quirks to help catch Villains and Criminals alike."

That made a little bit of sense but just brought more questions. "Quirks? Japan?"

Deku winced. "It'd probably be a bit too much to keep going into detail."

A voice spoke up by the door; this one a bit more high-pitched than Recovery Girl's. She turned her head and saw what seemed to be a… mouse/bear person? It spoke again and waved to her. She just shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't understand you either."

"Ah, Principle Nezu, she says she can't understand you either. She doesn't remember her name, and doesn't know about Heros, Quirks, or even Japan." Well, she was able to infer that Japan was at the very least a City, or even a Country. She must have been distracted, as Deku spoke up again. "Yes sir, for some reason, I can understand her, and she can understand me, but no one else seems to be able to understand her." There was a response. "I… It might be? I was diagnosed as quirkless several years ago, but this could be my original one. I've never had issues with languages before, so it might just automatically translate my words to everyone's primary language." He brought a hand up to his chin and continued to mutter. That was kind of adorable, how he just zeroed in on that one topic and put all of his focus into it. He seemed to realize he was muttering, though, as he gave a start. "Um. Principle Nezu, what are we to do with her? If even you don't have a clue about what her language might be, we can't exactly let her go with no way of knowing what anyone is saying, and if she gets into trouble, she can't exactly call for help." The mouse/bear person spoke again and then walked away. Deku, who had his hand reached out, slowly lowered it. "Okay. Um… Ma'am? I-if it's okay with you, I can take y-you to a place for you to stay, at least until we can try and start getting your memories back. Would that be acceptable?"

"I don't have much of an option, do I?" She gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry for being an inconvenience."

"Ah!" Deku seemed upset at that. "Y-you're not an inconvenience! It's just… uh… sorry… I'm not the best with girls."

Oh, that would explain how he was acting. She giggled. "You're doing great so far. So, where are you taking me?"

"Well, here on campus, we have dorms. The entirety of my class, Class 1-A, are all in the same dorm, so Principle Nezu thought you could move into there so that you'll be near people around your age. Assumedly. He said he'd put you on the second floor, and since you'd be the only girl there, you'd have that whole wing to yourself."

She was 17. Hey, she remembered something! "Deku, I remembered something! I'm 17!"

He smiled, and she felt her chest warm up. "That's great! We are all around the age of 16-17, so you'll fit right in! If you'd like, Nezu did say that you would be free to go around campus once we get you settled, so we can head on over and get you set up with a bed."

She tried to get up but failed again. It had only been a few minutes, so she thought she could've gotten up by now. "Oh, is there maybe a wheelchair? Or some crutches I could use? I don't think I can walk on my own. Sorry."

"Don't be! If… if you'd like, I can carry you? It'd probably be faster that way."

She was about to object but thought about it for a second. The boy did catch her while she fell from the sky; presumably got her to this Academy too, so it really might. "I don't mind. Are you sure, though? I don't want to be a burden for you."

Deku smiled confidently, and it was like when he caught her again the same smile that showed him as competent and fully capable. "I think I can manage. I've had to carry a few dishwashers and fridges, so a person shouldn't be an issue." He still didn't move, though. Was he waiting for her consent?  _ Such a gentleman! _

"Alright, I trust you, Deku." He walked up to her bed before his face turned red.

"I-I'll apologize beforehand, in case I touch you inappropriately. Well, your chariot awaits!" He squatted slightly and slid his arms beneath her legs and just under her shoulders, before standing up. She gave a start at the sudden lack of surface below her, before smiling. He made it seem effortless.

"Impressive, Deku." The Hero gave a nervous chuckle.

"Uh, hold on tight, okay?" She nodded before he walked to the open window. She heard the voice of Recovery Girl behind her. Deku responded, "Sorry, Recovery Girl! Just following Nezu's orders!" With that said, he glowed once more with bright green electricity and launched them both through the window into the sky. This breeze was infinitely better than the howling winds from the fall, even though they were moving just as fast. Maybe it was better because she didn't feel like she was dying this time? The wind whipped through her hair, and she felt giddy, laughing as they landed and jumped again. It only took another jump before they reached a building with a giant sign that said '1-A Alliance' on it. "Well, welcome to your new temporary home!"

He walked up to the door and kicked it gently. She faintly heard a voice on the other side. Deku turned around, so his back was to the door and yelled "It's Deku! Civilian in tow, so using Designated Hero names!" She heard a scramble behind him, and the door swung back. The person who opened the door was male and had Crimson hair nearly similar to hers. He had a huge smile, which also showed his sharp jagged teeth, almost like a shark's. He said something, loudly, which was most likely a greeting, so she tried to be polite and wave to him. "Ma'am, this is Red Riot. He's saying hello. Riot, she can't understand anyone but me. I'll tell you more about it later. Can you get Creati for me? We'll be on the second floor in the girl's wing." She saw Red Riot nod, and gave her a smile and a wave before moving, presumably getting this Creati.

"He looks nice." She commented. Deku laughed in response.

"Red Riot is probably the epitome of warmth. If you ever need anything when I'm not here, you can trust him. You can trust nearly all of us, but Red Riot is who I'd recommend before anyone else." She glanced over Deku's shoulder and saw Red Riot tearing up, most likely touched by Deku's words.

"I think he heard you." She giggled. Deku's face turned red in embarrassment and picked up the speed. They almost made it to the elevator when she heard a loud, angry scream. She flinched at the sudden noise.

"Ka- Ground Zero! Civilian! Don't scare her! If you have a problem with it, go talk to Nezu!" All ambient sounds in the dorm died at Deku's outburst. The Elevator door opened, and he stepped in, before hitting the button for the second floor. As the door slid shut, he shuddered and looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Deku?"

He jumped, nudging her in his arms. "S-sorry. That… That was Ground Zero. He's one of the strongest here. He's just a little… explosive in his temperament." He didn't look like he wanted to talk about it. The elevator dinged, and the door slid open. Once they were out of the elevator, she gave a soft sigh of relief. She didn't know why, but the elevator gave her a bad feeling. He took a right and stopped at the first door that appeared. "Well, here we are. Home sweet home." He twisted his arm and opened up the door before fixing his grip on her.

When he took her in, she gazed at her new surroundings. The room was barren, except for a full-sized bed, a table against the wall with a chair, presumably for studying. This was an academy, after all. Deku gently set her down on the bed. "Alright, well, ideally, Creati will be here soon, and she'll be able to help you with some uh… things I can't exactly help you with. I'll still be here so I can translate for you, but I'll be in the corner when she does arrive, so I don't see anything I don't need to." There was a knock on the door. "That should be Creati now, so one second." She watched as he left her field of view and came back with a beautiful girl behind him, with long black hair and a gorgeous figure, wearing a simple blouse and leggings. This outfit must be her casual wear, as she couldn't see it as a Hero's outfit. Creati bowed to her. When the female Hero stood up, She waved back in greeting. Deku, true to his word, walked into the corner and placed his face there, projecting his voice for Creati.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Creati, the Everything Hero. Principle Nezu sent me and Ingenium information about your situation. I'm going to create some clothes for you. Is that okay?" She nodded to the woman standing before her. "Is the robe I made for you comfortable? If it is, you can keep it. If not, I can make you a new one." She nodded again. Creati smiled. "That's great! Well, I have here some measuring tape, so is it okay if you d-disrobe?" The stutter didn't come from Creati and must have just been Deku being nervous about being in the same room. She didn't mind, seeing as there was no other way to get at least some basic clothes. She just felt bad for making these Heroes go out of the way for her. She untied the bathrobe and shrugged it off best she could. She was getting more feeling in her torso, but her lower half was still numb. Creati gasped, and Deku jerked but didn't move from his position.

"Creati? What's wrong?" Deku asked. There was a pause as Creati spoke to Deku, and it looked like she was about to cry. Was… was she ugly? Whatever Creati said almost made Deku turn back around. "Umm, Ma'am? Does… does your chest hurt?"

Does it? "It did earlier when I was falling. It's actually what made me pass out in the first place. It's not too bad right now. Why?" She moved her arms and tried to look down to see what caused Creati to gasp. Once she noticed she nearly gasped as well. Smack dab in the center of her chest, near the top of her cleavage, there was a spider web of black and gold around the size of her fist. "Oh. That's… not supposed to be there."

"She doesn't remember what happened, Creati. Recovery Girl did heal her, though, so it's not life-threatening, whatever it is." As Deku spoke, the gold went into the black, and the black pushed against the gold. It was kind of surreal, seeing that. Whatever happened to her, it explains the pain she felt when she woke up in the sky. As she looked away, she saw Creati’s look of worry.

"Tell her I'm okay, Deku. Please. It's getting kind of cold here." She tried to joke as she smiled at the female Hero. Deku translated for her, and Creati looked her in the eyes, trying to send her a message that she just didn't comprehend. Eventually, she did nod and began taking her measurements. Once she was done, Creati lifted up her shirt and revealed her toned stomach. Before she could question either her or Deku, Creati's stomach began to glow a soft purple and sparkled. Once the color and sparkles vanished, what fell into Creati's waiting hands were a full set of clothes, consisting of black leggings, a beige shirt, a tan jacket, and a set of white underclothes. She smiled in appreciation as she took the clothes from Creati and put them on. They all fit perfectly and felt fantastic to the touch. "Thank you, Creati!"

Deku smiled and translated for her. "Is it okay if I turn around now?"

"Yes, I am decent." She smiled when he turned around and watched as he nodded approvingly of the outfit.

"Nice job, Creati!" The other Hero turned to Deku and said something, giving him a pointed look. He nodded. "She says that if any of the boys give you any trouble, come get her. She's on the fifth floor. Once you get a phone, we'll put all of our numbers in so you can message us if you need us. She also says if you have any female issues to come to any of the other girls so they can help." Creati waved at her before turning to leave. She stopped, though, when she got to the door and turned back to look at her. "Oh! That's a good question. I'm sorry I never thought of it sooner. Ma'am, until we find out your name, is there anything you want us to call you besides 'Ma'am'?"

_ Yes. My name. Call me by my name.  _ She felt a stab of hurt through her head and saw a flash of pictures through her head. She was holding what seemed to be glass that had images on it. Everything was blurred out, except there was a picture of her on it, smiling into the camera. Next to the photo of herself, it said Huntress-in-training: Pyrrha Nikos. Another stab of pain shot through her, and she gasped aloud. She felt a hand on her knee and heard Creati get closer to her. Her eyes refocused and saw them both look at her in worry.

"M-my name. My name is Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos."

* * *

  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN://Yes I know Kirishima's hair isn't naturally red, but Izuku doesn't know that at this point. At least I don't think he does...


	2. Aspect of the Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha begins to learn more about herself and this world she's in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem a little slow at first, but that's for a purpose. It will build up. Bold and Italics are flashbacks.

The next day, after spending the rest of the day resting in her new room, Pyrrha got dressed in the new clothes that Creati had made for her. Hopefully, Deku would be able to show her around the Academy so she could try and get used to her life here. Maybe there was a library she could go to? Or perhaps a computer she could use? Something that could make it so Deku didn’t have to translate for her all the time. A knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts. “Come in!” She said, knowing that if it was the only person that could understand her, they would walk in. There was silence before a voice spoke through the door. Was that Red Riot? Pyrrha went to the door and opened it up. Indeed it was Red Riot, a broad smile on his face. He waved and put his hands in front of him, clasped together like a prayer. Then he gestured to him and herself before patting his stomach. “Are you asking if I’m hungry?” She asked mostly to herself, going through the motions of pretending to spoon something into her mouth and then patting her stomach, tilting her head as she did to show it as a question. His eyes lit up and nodded. She smiled graciously at him and gestured for him to lead the way. Pyrrha then followed the red hero to the elevator, and they waited until they reached the ground floor. Red Riot gestured to cover her ears, and once she did, he yelled once the elevator doors opened. It probably had something to do with her being on the floor now, but she honestly didn’t understand why at this point, she couldn’t hear any of them say anything about their real identities. He rose his hands up to his ears and removed them, signaling that she could uncover her own ears.

The kitchen was big and modern, with two stoves, a giant fridge, and three microwaves. Sitting at one of the counters was Creati and a girl with purple hair that had long earlobes. Upon closer inspection, the earlobes turned into earphone jacks. Creati seemed to notice Pyrrha’s appearance in the kitchen before waving happily at her. Pyrrha waved back, a small smile on her face. Purple hair waved a hand once in a casual fashion, to which Pyrrha responded with a smile. Red Riot appeared to want to open the fridge, but paused. He turned to look back at her, with concern on his face. Pyrrha tilted her head to show that she was listening. He mimed, holding on to his stomach like it was in pain. “Stomach pain? Oh, what foods I can’t eat?!” That’s a good question, actually. She had only just remembered her name and age, so she didn’t know if she had any allergies. It would be annoying to start living only to die a day later because of eating an apple or something. Pyrrha shrugged before pantomiming drinking. He made a displeased face, but she thought it was more for the fact that she couldn’t eat instead of her not wanting to.

Red Riot got a glass for her and pointed to a blue container that was on the other side of the kitchen. The purple-haired hero walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a strainer, before moving to the sink. She turned the faucet and let the water flow through the filter, gesturing to the blue container after pointing at what she was doing. “Oh! Filtered water!” That was probably the safest thing for her right now, at least until she could get some other memory in her head. She bowed both to the Purple-Haired Hero and Red Riot. “Thank you.” There was a smile of relief on the male Hero’s face, and the female Hero just gave her a thumbs up.

Pyrrha gladly finished her glass of water. It was kind of stressful communicating through Charades, but at the same time was relatively fun! As she put down her empty glass into the dishwasher, she felt a poke on her shoulder. She turned and saw it was Creati, who looked a little embarrassed. “What’s wrong?” Pyrrha made a quick frown to try and communicate her question. Creati moved her hands from behind her back and showed her a book. She couldn’t understand the title, but it was large and thin and had colorful artwork on the front. A children’s book? “Wait! A children’s book!” Pyrrha bounced and eagerly took the book. She turned and looked at the first few pages and saw that it was for learning the alphabet! Pyrrha closed the book and bowed to Creati.

Creati smiled in return, and her eyes lit up in excitement. The Hero opened up the book and flipped to the first page. She pointed to the letter indicated at the top and made a sound. She paused and repeated the sound. Creati was trying to teach her! Pyrrha felt her eyes water up as she repeated the sound back to her. Creati didn’t mention her eyes and simply smiled at Pyrrha before nodding and pointing at the next page.

* * *

Izuku sighed as he walked into the 1-A dorm. It had been a long day at Sir Nighteye’s agency just trying to get accepted on board. Eventually, it worked out, but he could’ve dealt without always having what little self-esteem he had about being the next holder of One-For-All down. He didn’t even get to tell Pyrrha where he was going since he had to leave at 5 in the morning. Considering it was almost 6 in the afternoon, he just hoped she didn’t have any bad experiences today. As he left the entrance, he was surprised to see Pyrrha in the middle of the living room, surrounded by at least seven other classmates. She glanced his way and then beamed at him. “Deku! Welcome back!” Her cadence was different than earlier, but she seemed really happy.

“Hey, Pyrrha! What’s going on?” He asked for anyone to answer. Mina spoke up.

“We’ve been teaching her Japanese!” Pyrrha walked over to Izuku and started pointing at the others in the room.

“Pinky. Red Riot. Earphone Jax. Froppee. Creati. Urav… Ura…” She screwed up her eyes in concentration as she pointed at Ochako. “Ur-av-i-ty. And Showtoe!” Izuku clapped once she was done, and the rest of the students there followed suit. Yaoyorozu looked like she was about to burst with pride and joy.

“Nice job, Pyrrha! You’re making a lot of progress! I was worried it was gonna take around a week, but you really seem driven!” Pyrrha ducked her head, and he saw her face blush. Izuku just noticed her height, as if she were around his size, he wouldn’t be able to see her reaction to that. She must be almost as tall as Shouji!

“Thank you! I didn’t want to be a burden on you all.” 

Izuku shook his head. “You’re not a burden, Pyrrha. Sure, you might not remember anything, but that doesn’t mean you are a burden.” Once he finished speaking, he heard a faint rumble. Pyrrha’s face went bright red.

Kirishima noticed and spoke up. “Mid-uh Deku, Pyrrha didn’t eat anything today! She wasn’t sure if she had any food allergies. She’s been drinking water, but that’s not enough for her stomach, especially if she’s healing.”

Pyrrha looked a little bit confused but seemed to pick up on the topic. “I think he’s saying that I can’t remember if there are any foods I can eat.” 

“Creati?” Yaoyorozu perked up.

“Yes?”

“Do you think you can make an Epinephrine shot? We won’t have you make more, but just in case. I’ll talk to Aiz- I mean, Eraserhead tomorrow to be excused so I can take her to my m-nurse, so she’ll be able to help us out with this.” Yaoyorozu nodded in response to Izuku’s request.

“I certainly can. Give me a few moments, I’ll need to get one of my books.”

Mina chimed in, “The Yaoyorictionary!” 

Izuku laughed, before turning back to Pyrrha. “Here, I’ll make you some dinner. Go ahead and get comfy, it will take a few minutes.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Pyrrha tried to refuse. Izuku wasn’t having it, though.

“Pyrrha, I know I don’t have to. I want to. Please?” She nodded after a moment. “Thank you.”

“Sorry.” She replied. Before Izuku could continue talking, Pyrrha walked over to the table and sat down. The holder of One-For-All just sighed before going to the kitchen to cook some salmon. He had read an article during lunch about how fatty fish could help with memory from the Omega-3 acid in them, so hopefully, it might help some. After a few minutes, when he was almost done cooking, Yaoyorozu walked into the kitchen.

“Ah, Midoriya! If it’s okay with you, I was planning to make some tea for Pyrrha. Since she hasn’t eaten all day, her stomach might be upset, so maybe some tea will help.”

“That’s a great idea, Yaoyorozu! I’ll be done in a few moments.” He heard her start making the tea, so he just focused on finishing the fish.

* * *

Pyrrha sat patiently at the table, joined by Uravity and Showtoe. The girl Hero was very bubbly from the tone of her voice, while the bi-colored boy Hero seemed to be distant, but not cold. Maybe he was just socially awkward?

“Pyrrha?” Uravity spoke up, and Pyrrha tuned out of her own thoughts to pay attention.

“Sar-ry!” She apologized. This new language was weird, but she knew she could get used to it.

“No, fine.” Uravity and Creati were the easiest to speak to since they didn’t use slang and always spoke simply to her. “You fine?”

Pyrrha shook her head. “No.” She pointed to her head. “Can not.”

Showtoe didn’t turn his head to talk to Pyrrha but did move his Turquoise eye to look at her. “You will.” Pyrrha felt something swell inside of her at Showtoe’s confidence in her. Was it confidence in herself? Warmth?

Whatever it was, it slipped away from her as Deku walked out with a plate of fish and broccoli. The smell that radiated from the plate as it got closer to her made her mouth start to water. Creati was right behind him with a cup of liquid. “Here you are, Pyrrha! We got salmon and broccoli with some tea for you. Creati said the tea was supposed to help with digestion.”

“Th-ank you!” Pyrrha managed to get out, bowing her head as well. Within minutes, her plate was cleaned, and her cup was empty. A comfortable fullness enveloped her. Her eyes were heavily lidded.

“Did you like it?” Deku’s voice snapped her out of her daze. Both Deku and Uravity were smiling at Pyrrha, Showtoe was eating a bowl of some type of pasta seemingly in his own daze, while Creati was drinking from her own teacup.

“That was wonderful, Deku. If I had money, I’d pay you to be my chef.” Deku just blushed and stammered in response.

“What did she say?” Uravity asked, making Pyrrha realize she slipped back into her language in her own full stupor.

“Deku cook food good.” She tried, and Uravity nodded in understanding. “Creati, tea?” Pyrrha gestured to the cup she finished.

“Oh!” Creati then said something she didn’t understand and looked to Deku for a translation.

Deku nodded and looked back from Creati to Pyrrha. “She said that she gave you Juniper tea.” A sharp pain flashed into Pyrrha’s head, and she grabbed her head, letting out a gasp. She faintly heard movement, but her eyes blurred.

* * *

_**Suddenly she was in a gymnasium, standing on a stage in front of a bunch of people. To her left stood two people, a male with long black hair in a ponytail with a pink stripe dyed on, eyes a bright magenta color wearing green and white, along with a woman with orange hair, eyes a little bit lighter than Showtoe’s, wearing white pink and black. To her right stood a man around her height, short blond hair, dark blue eyes, and seemed to be wearing a hoodie, blue jeans, and some armor. Pyrrha noticed that she was wearing what she could only guess to be gladiatrix armor. In front of them was an older man in a black suit with a green scarf and white hair. He took a step forward and spoke, his voice echoing through the room.** _

_**“Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as- '' The screen that was beside them put their pictures in a different order then they were standing. First was the man to her right, then the Girl to her left, then her, ending with the man on her left. A letter appeared under each of their pictures, J - N - P- R. “-Team Juniper.”** _

* * *

The vision around Pyrrha faded, and she was sitting back at the table, with Deku right beside her with a hand pressed to her forehead. “She’s burning up, Shoto, if you could?” Her eyes got heavy, and almost closed again until she felt a cold hand press against the back of her neck and forehead. Almost immediately, the pain seemed to die down. “Pyrrha? Are you still with us?”

Even though she drank so much water today, and even a cup of tea, her throat felt dry as she spoke. “I-I remembered something else.”

“Really?” He heard his tone change, and it sounded like he was trying not to shout in excitement. _So caring._

“Y-yes. I was part of a team before. Team Juniper. It was spelled with our names, though. J for Jaune Arc, N for Nora Valkyrie, P for P-Pyrrha, and R for Lie Ren. Team JNPR.” 

Deku kneeled down and smiled at her. “That’s good to hear! How about we get Uravity here to take you to the baths, and I’ll look into your team, okay?” Was he saying that because she smelled? Uravity spoke up, causing Pyrrha to look at her.

“Yes! Been long?” _Oh, that’s what he meant._

“Do not.” She replied, trying to get the message across. Uravity seemed to understand.

The person who has been here for her since her arrival placed a hand on her back. “Everything will be okay, Pyrrha. I’ll be here for you whenever you need me. Tomorrow we will look for a phone for you before we get you checked out for allergies. Is that okay?” She felt a wave of pressure on her chest. Not as painful as yesterday, but definitely noticeable. 

Pyrrha moved to stand up and felt a wave of exhaustion crash over her. _Who knew that regaining your memories would be so tiring?_ She tried to put on an energetic smile and gestured for Uravity to lead the way. The female Hero smiled at her and waved her on as she walked towards the bathroom. Once there, Uravity showed her how the bath worked here- she faintly recognized the layout, but she wasn’t sure from where. And once Uravity started walking away, Pyrrha let out a sob. She slowly fell to her knees, and her vision became blurry once again, this time, from tears entering her eyes. Pyrrha noticed a faint brown come into her sight, which must have been Uravity, as she felt arms wrap around her.

“Pyrrha? What bad?”

“S-sawr-ry.” Pyrrha managed to get out, as the tears kept falling down. She felt so bad for all of these Heroes, having to take care of her because she couldn’t do anything in this place. She could barely speak the language! But that wasn’t the reason for her tears, no, she felt something else. Dread?

“Pyrrha? What bad?” Uravity tried again, running a hand along her back to soothe her.

The amnesiac looked at the Hero through her tears. “T-Tem. Sawm thing bad to Tem.”

“Tem? Oh, Team! Something bad to your team?” Uravity tried to decipher.

Pyrrha nodded in confirmation.

* * *

Izuku sighed as he tried another search. Todoroki offered to look for specific names on the web, while Izuku himself looked for any kind of Hero Teams labeled as JNPR, Juniper, anything to get a result. But nothing. No Team Juniper. No Team JNPR. And when he looked yesterday, No Pyrrha Nikos.

“Nothing here either, Midoriya.” Todoroki informed him as he tapped again on his phone screen. Izuku planted his head into the table in frustration.

“Saaaaaaaame!” Kaminari called as he entered the room. “But why?”

“I can’t find anything on our friend. I even took a picture of her and did an image search. Wanna guess how many results? Zero. Zero matches. She never had any social media, didn’t go to any school ever, no ID.”

“You think she might be lying?”

Izuku shook his head. “No. I can understand her when no one else can, and she didn’t know that whenever she first spoke. Nothing Malicious from her at all. She sounds genuine and confused and scared. I saw her fall out of the sky!”

Todoroki spoke up after a few seconds of silence. “What about Shinso?” Izuku shot up. That might actually work!? Maybe his brainwashing can jog something else loose, or even fix it all together!

“Todoroki, you’re a genius! I’ll send him a message. Hopefully, he’ll be available.” Izuku started making out a message explaining the situation, but before he hit send, Uraraka walked back into the room. Her shirt had a few tear stains on it, and her own eyes were red. “Uraraka? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Nikos. She started crying. Wait-” Izuku was already making his way to the girl’s bathroom. “--Deku-Kun, wait she’s-” But her warning was too late. Izuku had flung the door open and called out.

“Pyrr....” He trailed off. He was prepared to comfort the sad girl, not for the said girl to be in the bath covered in bubbles. Both of their faces turned bright red, and they were frozen. “Uh… sorry. I’ll just… go. Sorry.” Izuku took a step back and gently slid the door shut.

“I tried to warn you, Dek- DEKU-KUN!?” Izuku had fainted. Uraraka quickly activated her quirk to prevent him from hitting his head. “She _was_ crying, but we did put her in the bath.”

Todoroki came up behind them and slung Izuku over his shoulder. “I’ll take him to his room. Sorry Uraraka-san, but can you escort Nikos to her room?” Uraraka nodded and released her quirks hold on Izuku. 

The next day came after Pyrrha went to bed. Izuku knocked on her door, now marked with a sign that said ‘Pyrrha Nikos.’ It wasn’t too extravagant, but that was mostly because Pyrrha didn’t know what she would’ve liked as decorations. _I really should’ve knocked the other day, but nooo had to just listen to my hero instincts._ He tried to push the idea from his mind. _Hopefully, she isn’t too mad._ “Who?” He heard through the door and felt a smile tug at his lips.

“It’s Deku.” He called through the door. There was a pause, and he felt his nerves rising. Was this a mistake? Was she angry? He nearly felt his heart stop when the door opened. It began to beat again once he saw her smiling.

“Deku, Hello again!” She smiled widely at him, and he returned it eagerly. “Today, we are going to get a phone?” Pyrrha said the word like she didn’t fully understand the concept.

“Yes, just so you can keep in contact with anyone if you need to, or if you need to get help,” Izuku explained. “Then, afterward, I’ll take you to see my m- nurse. My nurse. Just so we can see if you do have any allergies, so you won’t have to go so long without food again. Is that okay?”

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. “It’s more than okay, but how am I supposed to pay for this? I don’t expect you to pay either, especially since you’re only a student.” 

“Don’t worry about that, Pyrrha. We aren’t going alone. All-Might, the number one Hero, is coming with us!” This seemed to take Pyrrha by surprise.

“The Number One Hero? How’d you manage that?”

“Ah, well, that’s a secret.” He smiled at her again before gesturing with his left arm. “You ready?” 

She nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. “Where are we meeting this All-Might?”

Izuku looked back to her as he walked towards the elevator. “Right outside.” The ride down was in companionable silence. Once they walked out, they came across All-Might, who was just walking down the pathway. “Hey, All-Might!” Izuku called out, waving to him. 

“Young Midoriya! It’s good to see you again! This must be Nikos-san correct?” All-Might gave a small bow to Pyrrha. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Pyrrha bowed back. “Hello! Nice to… meet you?” She replied, stumbling over a word. 

Izuku spoke up. “Pyrrha, this is All-Might. He was the number one hero until he retired a few weeks ago. All-Might, this is Pyrrha Nikos. She’s trying to learn the language, so if she doesn’t respond, she probably doesn’t understand yet.”

All-Might simply smiled in response. “Let us go then.” Normally they would walk to the train station and then to the store, but with All-Might’s vehicle, they were able to bypass all that and went straight to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall. It was packed with people, considering it was a Sunday. “It seems crowded here. Nikos-san?” All-Might waited until he had her attention. He talked slow and with his hands so that it would be easier for her to understand. “Please stay close to him. Hold onto him, so we don’t get separated.” He even pointed at her and grabbed Izuku’s shoulder. Pyrrha nodded in understanding before they all got out of the vehicle. The walk itself to the electronics store was quick, and they only almost got separated once. “Nikos-san, please don’t worry about the price. I was the Number One Hero for several years, so I have plenty of money.”

Izuku ended up translating that, and Pyrrha tried to object to the offer, but All-Might had just turned around and proceeded to look at something else. The two of them went to look at the available phones. “So Deku, I don’t mean for this to be rude, but how exactly was he the Number One Hero? He looks so frail. Almost hollow even.” Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

“I probably should’ve told you this earlier. So you remember when I mentioned quirks the other day?” She agreed. “Well, quirks are essentially mutations. I’m sure you’ve seen a few people here, not to mention Pinky and Froppy back at the dorms. 80% of the population has quirks. All-Might’s allowed him to control energy and buff him up super strong like. After a recent Villain fight, All-Might can barely hold onto his buffed form for more than a couple seconds, so he had to retire.”

Pyrrha raised her hand to her chin. “I see. That would explain Froppy, her quirk is… being a frog? And then for Creati, she creates things, so her quirk would be ‘creating.’ I wonder… Do I have a quirk?”

Izuku put down the phone he was looking at, before turning to Pyrrha seriously. “It honestly doesn’t matter if you have a quirk. As long as you give it your all, you can do anything you want. Quirk or Quirkless.” He stared her in the eyes. “Pyrrha, I’m sure you have incredible talents. Sure, you may not know them now, but we’ll just have to find them. Together.” They stared in silence for a few seconds, as Pyrrha’s eyes widened, and her cheeks started to turn red. Izuku seemed to realize what he said and immediately started to panic. “N-not that you need to have someone with you or anything! Or to assume it would be m-me or anything! I-I’ll just stop now…” Izuku turned and went to look at phones again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Deku. I appreciate you.” He just smiled back at her. 

* * *

Pyrrha eventually decided on a white smartphone, and All-Might paid for it in full. She bowed to the Hero. “The-ank you.”

The retired Hero smiled and bowed in return. Izuku had taken upon himself to input himself into her phone. Once done, he handed it back to her. “Feel free to mess around with it so you can get used to it. Next, we’re headed to see about your allergies.” She nodded, and they all left the mall. The first thing Pyrrha did on her new device was download an app to help her learn the language, and she spent most of the ride getting familiar with basic phrases, speaking them to All-Might, and having Deku correct her with any mistakes she made. As the truck reached its destination, Pyrrha hopped out to see the sign of the small building they arrived at- ‘Musutafu General Clinic.’ They walked inside, and as soon as Deku was through the door, the employee behind the counter called out. In just a few moments, a woman whose presence just screamed ‘Kind’ walked out and enveloped Deku in a hug. She had the same hair color as the Hero she was holding, and that’s when it clicked for Pyrrha. _The nurse was his Mother! That’s why he knew the name of that allergy shot!_ She was saying something as she doted over her son, looking all around him most likely for an injury.

“I’m fine, mom!” He whispered loudly, trying not to drag more attention to himself. “I’m here on Hero business.” Deku pointed over to Pyrrha, who waved at her.

“Hel-lo!” Pyrrha bowed in greeting. Deku’s mother spoke really fast for a moment and then suddenly exploded with tears. Pyrrha was only able to make out the words ‘baby’ and ‘girl,’ and judging from the way Deku started waving his arms around and All-Might started laughing, it was probably embarrassing. Once the tears stopped, Deku spoke up and explained.

“This is Pyrrha Nikos. It’s a…” He looked around before continuing. “Complicated story. But all that’s important is that she has Amnesia, and doesn’t know if she has food allergies. Oh, and she is just learning Japanese, so please use as many small words as possible?” 

Deku’s mother nodded in understanding. She then pointed towards Pyrrha and then Deku, and made a motion of thumbs up moving to thumbs down. Pyrrha tilted her head in confusion. “Sawry?” She responded. Inwardly she groaned, as she still had trouble with the apology for some reason.

“Oh! She’s asking if it’s okay if I’m in the room. Don’t worry Pyrrha, I’ll just hide in the corner again and translate for you.” The girl nodded before giving his mother a thumbs up.

All-Might sat down in one of the chairs and waved them on. Deku went ahead first, and Pyrrha followed behind him. The examination room was dull, Pyrrha noticed as she sat on the bed. When Deku’s mother came into the room, she spoke to the Hero, who translated for her. “Okay, Pyrrha, firstly, we're going to take some of your blood. We’ll run some tests on it and send you the results once it’s complete. That test will tell you what you are definitely not allergic to. And after we draw some blood, we will press a device against your back that has a bunch of common food allergens on it. The number of allergens will be minuscule, so you won’t have to worry about any severe reactions. At most, you’ll feel itchy for an hour or two. Does that make sense?”

Pyrrha looked over to the Nurse and nodded, “Yes.” Deku’s Mother smiled at her and got everything situated. 

“This might sting a little,” Deku spoke up as the needle was about to poke her. However, just as she was about to feel the needle poke her skin, her whole body flashed red. The needle was repelled and flung out of the nurse’s hand. All three of them looked on in surprise. Deku picked up the needle and did note that it was able to draw some blood before it was repulsed. Deku’s mother got a medical wipe and went to pat it where the needle went in, only to see that Pyrrha’s skin faintly glowed at the point, and the small puncture wound was gone. Deku seemed to be visibly shaking in excitement. “That was amazing! It was like a forcefield! It even healed you! Pyrrha, this is great! It looks like we found your quirk!”

Pyrrha felt a wave of joy flood through her at the wide smile Deku had on. With the discovery of her quirk, not only was she a little closer to finding out who she was, but Pyrrha also could start trying to see if she could work on being a Hero like Deku. Something inside her screamed that she wanted to help people, just like how Deku was for her, and with this new ability, maybe she could be of use! Deku had dwindled into mumbling before speaking louder.

“Maybe we could call it forcefield? Well, it did envelope your whole body. Cloak? No, that makes it sound more stealthy. Ah! I got it! We can call it Aura!”

A bolt of pain shot through her head, and her surroundings faded away.

* * *

**_She was now in a forest, surrounded by greenery. In front of her was the boy she remembered yesterday, Jaune. He had a scratch on his face. “Jaune, do you, know what Aura is?”_ **

**_Jaune scoffed. “Of course I do… do_ you _know what Aura is?” He clearly didn’t know what Aura was._**

**_“Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?” She asked. He thought for a second._ **

**_“Uh, yeah.”_ **

**_“With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it. Even Animals.”_ **

**_“What about monsters?” Jaune had asked._ **

**_“No. The monsters we fight lack a soul.” In her mind's eyes, she saw a black wolf-like creature with some white bone-like features sticking out of it. “They are the creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of Anonymity. They are the Darkness, and we are the Light.”_ **

**_He nodded in agreement. “Right. That’s why we fight them.”_ **

**_Pyrrha shook her head slightly. “It’s not about why, it’s about knowing. Understanding both Dark and Light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm.” She gestured to her spear and shield in hand. “All of our tools and equipment are our conduits for Aura. You project both yourself and your soul with fighting.”_ **

**_Jaune interrupted her explanation. “It’s like a forcefield!” She breathed a quiet laugh._ **

**_“Yes, if you want to look at it that way.” Pyrrha decided that she better do something to prevent this boy in front of her from dying. After all, she had Aura, and he did not. “Now close your eyes and Concentrate.” She put her hand against her cheek._ **

**_“Uh… okay?” He closed his eyes. She did the same and pulled upon her own Aura. As she felt it rush through her body, she opened her eyes back up and repeated the sacred mantra her mother spoke to her years ago._ **

**_“... For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of Virtue and Glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.” A bright flash of light encompassed Jaune, and Pyrrha had to close her eyes from the sight._ **

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in the examination room, hand against Deku’s cheek, and he was glowing a deep green. He looked at her in awe. “Um… I’m sorry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?
> 
> Pyrrha is going to eventually get better at Japanese, so her speech will get better.


	3. Working on Heroism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The appointment ends, and the two young adults go about their days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start moving a bit faster after this chapter, instead of going through the day to day events.

Izuku waited patiently for the last part of the test to finish. He left Pyrrha with mom, as she did have to remove her top for the procedure; he didn’t want to appear as a pervert for staying in the room. It was all right with him because Izuku really wanted to see what exactly Pyrrha did to him. It was weird, watching her stand up with eyes glazed over and walk over to him. When he tried to say something, she raised a hand up and cupped his cheek, before saying what sounded like an incantation. She glowed a deep crimson, and suddenly he felt a surge of energy within him. It was almost as if he activated his full cowling, except the glow, it was a deep green instead of a light one. As he stood outside the examination room, he tried to focus on the feeling again. It wasn’t overpowering like One-For-All. Instead, it was gentle. Comforting almost.

  
_Pyrrha seemed to remember something when I said Aura, and that’s when she… gave me this? Did she lose some of hers? Is that her quirk? Is she able to give people this Aura? What all can Aura do? It showed up on Pyrrha when her blood was being drawn and then pushed the needle away. Maybe it’s just defensive? Would it make it possible to use more of One-For-All without hurting or breaking something?_

  
A touch on his back brought him out of his thoughts. It was his mom, smiling gently at him. “Izuku.” She whispered quietly. “You can come back in now.” Izuku nodded and stepped back into the room with his mom and Pyrrha. Pyrrha herself just slid her shirt all the way back on, and Izuku caught sight of her incredibly toned stomach.

  
 _She could probably break rocks with those!_ His eyes desperately looked away and tried to find something else to look at, only for his eyes to focus on her now red face. _I said that out loud didn’t I?_ Slowly, Pyrrha nodded. _Kill me._ Thankfully, his mom stepped in. “Well, thankfully, the most common allergens don’t affect her. Surprisingly though, she is slightly allergic to cucumber. Nothing that would be fatal, but she may experience stomach aches if she were to ingest any.” Izuku, gracious for the save, immediately translated the statement. Pyrrha nodded in understanding.

  
“Th-ank you!” Inko simply nodded before writing a few things down on a piece of paper.

  
“I’ll send the results to you when they get back, Izuku. In the meantime, take care of her, okay?” As she left the room, Pyrrha spoke up.

  
“I-zu-ku?” She questioned with a tilt of her head as she stood up from the examination bed.

  
He grimaced. If Aizawa or All-Might were in the room, they would flip about how the protocol was being broken. However, at this point Pyrrha’s whole existence just screamed ‘nice’ so if anyone were to find out about his identity, at least it was her. “Ah, yeah. Izuku is my real name. Izuku Midoriya. Deku is just my Hero name.”

  
Pyrrha seemed to think really hard for a second. “Is it ok-ay for… me to… know?” She seemed to be trying to stick to the language to learn it better.

  
Izuku smiled at her to reassure the worried girl. “I trust you. Just try not to let anyone else know that you know? I might get in trouble for letting a civilian know.” He turned to leave the room, but Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back as she seemed to be working up the nerve to speak. Or maybe think of the right words?

  
“What if I… Hero?” The smile she gave was wavering, so it was more the former instead of the later. _But why was she nervous?_

  
“Then no one would get in trouble. Why do you ask, Pyrrha? Do you…” Izuku tried to piece it together. “Do you want to be a Hero?”

  
Pyrrha nodded once. “I… want to pro-tect ev-ery one. I want to help.” Her eyes dulled for a moment. Izuku was just about to reach for her when she seemed to come back. She seemed more confident like she remembered more of who she was. “Even if I can not save ever-y one. I have to try.”

  
The ninth holder of One-For-All looked at the girl in front of him. Some part of him wanted to tell her no. It was too dangerous, he knew that for a fact. He had nearly lost his arms, Kacchan, All-Might, Koda, Uraraka, and the rest of 1-A from the summer camp attack. Pyrrha could die trying to be a Hero. Izuku crushed that part down after looking into her eyes- the windows to the soul. They held strength in them. They held hope. And who was he, the Quirkless one who always dreamed of being a hero- who was _now_ at U.A. training to be a Hero- to tell her no?

  
“Are you sure? It’s dangerous to be a Hero, Pyrrha.” He asked one more time to make sure that this was what she wanted.

  
“I have to try.” She repeated. The seriousness in her eye persisted. The nerves she showed earlier were no longer there.

  
“It will be hard. The process will be tiring. But if I know anything about you Pyrrha, you’ve put everything you can into learning this language and learning about yourself. So if you put everything you can into this,” He faced her fully now, and held a hand out to her. “You, too, can become a Hero.”

  
The Joy that reached her face was so bright he almost had to look away, and simply smiled at her as she took his hand.

* * *

  
The ride back to the U.A. Dorms was filled with small talk, as Pyrrha learned more about Izuku (who she promised would call Deku unless they were alone, or until she was put into U.A where it wouldn’t be frowned upon her knowing his real identity.) and All-Might. Izuku’s favorite food was Katsudon, and All-Might enjoyed taking walks in nature. All-Might had been the Number-One Hero and the Symbol of Peace for over 30 years, and All-Might was Izuku’s favorite Hero. Pyrrha noticed that they seemed really close, so she was surprised when Izuku laughed when asked if the two males were related.

  
“Hahahaha, Shoto thinks the same thing! No, we aren’t related.”

  
“Wait, Young Todoroki thinks what?” All-Might asked in confusion.

  
“Yeah, he told me during the Sports Festival!”

  
Soon enough, they arrived at the Dorms, and All-Might waved good-bye to them as he drove off. Just as the two were about to enter the Dorm, Izuku’s phone started buzzing. “Oh, One second, Pyrrha. You can go inside if you want.” Pyrrha nodded before going on inside. Pinky, Froppee, and what seemed to be a floating set of clothes were watching T.V. in the lounge, while the table in the other corner had Showtoe, Red Riot, a person with a bird head, and Uravity were playing a board game. Pinky looked over at the sound of the door opening and called out to her.

  
“Pyrrhaaaaaaa! Welcome home!” A warmth filled her chest at the greeting. The welcome from Pinky caused the others to look over and give their own addresses as well. With each day that passed her, it felt more and more like home. She didn’t remember her real home yet, but with all the welcoming people, this sure felt like one.

  
“Hell-o, everyone!” Pyrrha gave a small bow as she greeted them all back. Froppee spoke up next.

  
“How was the Doctor, kero?” She was glad she spent so much time reading through the app she downloaded, able to understand more words.

  
“Cucumber bad.” It was just a shame that she couldn’t speak fully yet. 

  
“Really? Well, it could be worse.” 

  
Uravity waved her hands back and forth from her spot at the table. “Pyrrha! Come over here!” The Amnesiac gave a polite wave to Pinky and Froppee before heading over to the table. There was a stack of board games off to the side of the table, and the current one on the table that was getting set up had four different colors on each side of the board. In the center of the game was a logo that spelled out ‘Sorry!’. “Pyrrha, you should play with us! We recently learned that Shoto hasn’t played any board games, so we are getting him acquainted with some. Wanna join?”

  
She took a quick look around, before noticing that there were five people, but only four spots. Red Riot saw her look and spoke up. “I’m leaving soon to go to my work-study, so you can be red in my space. Give’m hell for me, buddy, okay!?” He gave her a big thumbs up and smile that made her agree.

  
“I will do my best!” Red Riot laughed at her enthusiasm and stuck his hand up. It took her a few seconds before she realized he wanted a high five. She hadn’t participated in one to her knowledge (which wasn’t much, considering she had a total of five memories to her name), so she awkwardly tried to hit his hand. Thankfully, Red Riot had the social grace to make up for her attempt and corrected his hands’ position so the high-five would succeed. As Pyrrha took Red Riot’s spot at the table, her phone buzzed. As she pulled it out and opened up the message, her vision blurred.

* * *

  
_**Pyrrha awoke in her bed when a buzz went off. She glared at the time on her Scroll, which shone a bright 7:10 in her face. Groggily, she looked at the message. It was from Ren.** _   
_**R: “Nora’s sick again. Please let Jaune know once he wakes up.”** _   
_**Pyrrha giggled, her sleepiness fading from her and sent her own reply.** _   
_**P: “Pancakes again?”** _   
_**R: “Pancakes again.”** _   
_**Pyrrha yawned and stretched to get ready for her day.** _

* * *

  
Pyrrha’s phone buzzed again, shaking her out of her memory. She felt her mouth make a smile, but why did she feel so sad? Team JNPR must have been good friends. She quickly glanced around, and it seemed as if no time had passed.

  
 **Izuku** : Hey, my Work-Study called me in. One of the sidekicks was sick, so another student and I are gonna go on patrol. I won’t be back until late.

  
 **Izuku:** Oh yeah, if you see Shoto, please tell him I wish him luck on his License Training!

  
 _Oh, that’s how it’s supposed to be. I’ve put too much emphasis on the words Show and Toe instead of just putting them together! I’ll have to fix that._ Pyrrha typed a quick ‘Be Safe’ before looking up at the bi-colored Hero. “Shoto?” She said to get his attention. “Deku says he wishes you luck on your li-cen-se train-ing. He would say it himself, but he’s going to be late. Something about his Work-Study?” She nodded to herself in the satisfaction that she didn’t completely butcher the sentence up.  
“Thank you.” Came the soft reply. “You must have really been practicing. You are much better than yesterday.”

  
Uravity nodded. “It’s fantastic! You must be a natural! Maybe you were Multilingual?”

  
Pyrrha simply smiled in return. “That would be nice to know. And may I ask, who are you?” She said with a gesture towards the person with a bird head.

  
The gruff voice he had answered with, “Tsukuyomi. I shall be playing the role of Yellow for this game.”

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tsu… Tsu-ku-yo-mi?” He nodded in return.

  
“That’s how it is pronounced. Good job.”

  
Uravity then started to explain the rules to both Pyrrha and Shoto. It seemed very simple, but there was only one way to find out. 

  
“Sawrry.”

  
“Sarry!”

  
“I’m sorery!”

  
“Sorry!”

  
Uravity groaned in defeat as she moved her last piece back to her start. “Well, at least you got ‘sorry’ correct this time.” While Pyrrha had the most ‘sorry’ s’, she still only managed to get third. Uravity, the victim of each of Pyrrha’s movements, was in last, with only one of her pieces in her base. Tsukuyomi had all of his game pieces in the safe zone, but none in his actual base and Shoto had surprisingly won with little difficulty. He had a tiny smile on his face.

  
“This was actually pretty fun. It’s getting kind of late, so I’m off to bed.” He stood up and stretched. “Good night, all. Pyrrha.” 

  
A chorus of ‘Good night! ’s called after him. Tsukuyomi also got up. “Dark Shadow gets restless around this time, so I will retire as well. Farewell.” He got his own round of ‘good night’s as he followed Shoto to the elevator. 

  
Uravity started putting up the game, so Pyrrha spoke up quietly. “Is it not kind of early for them to go to bed?”

  
“Shoto has to get up at four for his training, and Tsukuyomi’s quirk is called Dark Shadow, which is like a demon? Or Spirit? But the darker it is, the stronger Dark Shadow gets and the less control he has over it. He holds himself up in his room so he can focus on controlling Dark Shadow.”

  
Pyrrha nodded to her explanation. “I see. Uravity, I hate to take up more of your time, but can you show me to Nezu’s office?”

  
“Nezu’s? Yeah, that’s not a problem. Not many people want to see Nezu, though, is everything okay?” Uravity looked at her worriedly.

  
“Deku said I should talk to him. I want to become a Hero.” Pinky must have been listening in as she called out to Pyrrha.

  
“Really!? That’s great! We could really use more girls in the dorm!”

  
“Oh! What’s your quirk?” Came from the floating clothing, which must have been the cause of the girl’s quirk.

  
“You remembered what your quirk was?” Uravity asked from beside her.

  
Pyrrha nodded. “Actually Deku and I found it out together. It’s called Aura. Essentially, it’s a forcefield.”

  
“Oh, that’s just like Kir-”

  
Froppee cut Pinky off. “Red Riot. Just like Red Riot.”

  
 _Ah, Red Riot’s name must start with Kir then. That’s okay. One day I’ll know who they all are. It’ll just take some time._ “Red Riot has Aura too?”

  
The invisible girl spoke again. “No, not like a forcefield. His quirk is called Hardening. He can basically turn himself into a rock!”

  
“A… rock?” She pictured Red Riot smiling brightly, only to suddenly shrink down in size with only a rock in his place.

  
Froppee must have foreseen her thoughts as she clarified for her. “He can make himself really hard and sharp, like a jagged rock, but he doesn’t actually turn into a rock.”

  
“That sounds much more beneficial than what I initially thought then.”

  
Uravity went ahead and started walking to the front of the door. “Pyrrha, let’s go before Nezu leaves for the day!”

  
“Uravity, wait!” Froppee called out as the other Hero opened up the door. “We have an hour until we have to get ready for our work-study!”

  
“Ah jeez, I nearly forgot! Is Ya- Creati still here? I’ll go ask her.”

  
Pinky spoke up, stopping them again. “Why not just as the class president? He’s fast.”

  
“Great idea, Pinky!”

  
Pyrrha tried to keep up with the conversation but eventually got lost. She sighed and just went with the flow.

* * *

  
Izuku was upset. He understood why he couldn’t have just taken Eri right then and there- especially after Sir Nighteyes scolded him- but his whole body and soul were screaming for him to take her and run. His Aura started flaring up once Overhaul and Eri left and had yet to calm down. Thankfully, no one questioned the appearance of his Aura, as he had no idea how to describe it. 

  
The train ride back with Togata was quiet. Togata looked uncomfortable with the mood Izuku was projecting, and Izuku was fine to keep it that way. He didn’t dislike his senior, but having what he thought and felt a Hero was being ripped apart did not feel good. He could have _saved_ Eri right then and there. She was so scared.

  
“Midoriya.” Togata called. Izuku looked over to him to show he was listening. “You need to calm down. You’re… kinda spiking everywhere.” Izuku seemed to snap out of it, and saw that his Aura was indeed lashing outward instead of enveloping him like it had with Pyrrha. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to release the tension he felt in his body. He faintly heard Togata say, “We’re here now, Midoryia.” Izuku’s eyes opened and saw they were indeed at their station. Had he dozed off? Izuku pulled out his phone and looked at the time. _7:30. Well, we were sent home early. Maybe I’ll be able to have dinner with the class today._ The walk to U.A. was quiet; the evening peaceful. The sun had just reached the horizon. Togata split off from him, giving him a polite wave as they went to their separate dorms. Izuku opened up the front door and walked in. Kaminari and Sero were the only ones in the living room, both watching an anime about food.

  
“Honey, you’re home!” Kaminari joked upon noticing the arrival of Izuku. Sero looked over and continued with the bit.

  
“There’s our favorite breadwinner! Have a good day at work, sweetie?”

  
Izuku’s lousy mood vanished as he laughed. “So much paperwork! Jim won’t get off my case about the files that need to be sorted, and keeps pushing me for overtime!” He bemoaned.

  
Kaminari laughed. “Well come over here and kick back! You were almost about to miss Yukihira facing Nakiri in a Shokugeki!”

  
Sero flung his tape towards the kitchen and tugged it back, now holding onto an orange soda. “Here, for the poor overworked husband.”

Izuku laughed again and sat down on the couch in between the two. He grabbed the soda with a ‘Thanks.’ and popped it open. “So Yukihira is fighting Nakiri Alice this time? What are they making?”

  
“Bento!” Sero answered. The three of them watched the episode, each watching with interest as the cook-off went down. They cheered as Soma was victorious, yelling a ‘Glad you liked it!’ through the stadium. Izuku’s phone went off, and he got up from the couch, waving to the guys.

  
He saw it was Pyrrha, and he answered it. “Hello?” Izuku asked as he threw his empty soda away.

  
“Deku?” Came her polite voice from over his phone.

  
“Hey Pyrrha, what’s going on?”

  
“I may need some help?” Pyrrha sounded concerned. “I think I may be lost.”

  
Izuku’s eyes widened and jogged out of the building. “I’m on my way Pyrrha. What were you doing last?”

  
“Besides walking? I was talking to Principal Nezu. He said that we would put a test together for me, but that I could only participate in the test with a Hero Costume. When I asked about that, he said I should talk to the Development Studio. So I went looking for the Development Studio, only to end up on the roof.”

  
“On the ROOF?!”

  
“I’M SORRY!”

  
Izuku sighed. “I’m not mad, Pyrrha, I’m just confused. The Development Studio is on the first floor. Go to the stairs, I’ll meet you at the bottom, okay?”

  
“Thanks Izuku.” Pyrrha hung up before Izuku could continue, and felt himself blush. The only person who ever called him Izuku was his mom. He shook it off and activated his Full Cowling, sprinting to the Academy. It makes sense why she calls him so familiarly, she doesn’t have any memories, so she wouldn’t know about the culture of Japan. _So to her, I’m just the guy that saved her life. That's enough reason to be familiar with someone, right?_ He walked into the main hall of U.A as Pyrrha appeared at the top of the steps. She waved happily to him. “Deku! Thanks for coming!”

  
Izuku waved back once. “It’s not a problem, Pyrrha. Here, I’ll take you to the Development Studio.”

  
Pyrrha looked confused. “But, I thought they would’ve been closed by now?”

  
“Normally.” He laughed. “But there is a member of the Support Course who rarely ever leaves.” The building shook as an explosion sounded. “And that’s proof for you right there. If you’re ever worried if anyone is in the studio, listen for the explosions.” A door at the far end of the hall slid open and black smoke poured out. Stumbling out of the smoke, and coughing violently was Mei Hatsume.

* * *

  
The Pink haired woman, now sitting in the development studio with an empty glass of water, looked over towards Izuku. “So what brings you here, Ten Million?”

  
Izuku just sighed. “Hatsume, this is Pyrrha. Pyrrha here is looking for someone to help her make a Hero-”

  
Hatsume was already up in Pyrrha’s face. “Say no more! What exactly do you want? Do you have any specifications? Give me them details, girl!” She was very excitable.

  
“Um. Yes, well, I was thinking, I have a list-” Pyrrha gestured to the piece of paper in her hand that was instantly snatched away from her. Hatsume looked at the list and, in mere seconds, nodded.

  
“I see! Like a Roman Spartan all those thousand years ago, but modernized to not make you seem like a barbarian. Oh and what’s this!?” She reached the bottom of the paper. “A makeshift sword that turns into either a spear or a rifle? And a little shield too! Going all-in on this look, huh? Well, that’s fantastic, give me three or four.” Hatsume informed them as she immediately turned around and started digging through one of her drawers.

  
Izuku spoke up. “... three or four Hours? Days? Weeks?”

  
Something snapped in Hatsume’s hands. “Maybe five.”

  
Pyrrha seemed taken aback. “W-what about payment?”

  
Hatsume didn’t even look back. “If anyone asks who made your gear, you tell them it was Mei Hatsume, Inventor Extraordinaire! That’s the only payment I need! Aha!” She seemed to find what she was looking for as she pulled out a blowtorch.

  
“We should probably leave.” Izuku suggested as he took a step back. Pyrrha had a feeling she should agree.

  
“Yes, Let’s. Thank you, Hatsume!” Pyrrha called as they left. On the way back, Izuku told Pyrrha about his Work-Study. She could see the deep green of his Aura spike out as he got more and more upset.

  
“I just can’t get her face and voice out of my head. ‘Please save me.’ She begged me to save her! And I didn’t! I let her go with that man, and I did NOTHING.” Pyrrha was quiet for a moment. Izuku was clearly bothered by what had happened, including having both of his seniors in the hero department tell him that saving her was the wrong thing to do.

  
“Well, you’ll just have to save her soon won’t you? She asked you to save her, so that means you have to. You’re Deku, the You-Can-Do-It Hero! You can do it, Izuku. You can save her.”

  
Izuku looked at her for a brief moment, and Pyrrha saw his eyes get wetter and wetter before he started crying. In mere seconds, Pyrrha was holding the boy who saved her, as he sobbed and cried for this girl he couldn’t save. That he wasn’t supposed to protect. But he would. She just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review! Be safe out there y'all~


	4. Before the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha remembers more and more.

A few days had passed, and Pyrrha noticed a change in the way that her new friends carried themselves. Red Riot seemed to be trying too hard to be chipper. Uravity came back to the dorms later each night, almost always heading directly to the showers. Froppy had taken to carrying 25 Kg weights with her tongue- which both surprised and concerned Pyrrha the first time she saw that while walking into the kitchen for breakfast- almost everywhere she went. Izuku was the one that was most different from the others. That was hardly fair of her, she thought, as she had only seen him twice in the past few days. Each time though, something was going on. The first time, he was jumping all around outside of the dorm, both his Quirk and Aura flaring in the setting sun. Izuku flung himself into the air again and again. With every landing, the ground shook, and a thud echoed in the silence of the day. The other time was just a few moments ago. On her way to the development studio, she had caught a glimpse of him eating with Shoto, Ingenium, and Uravity, and he was crying while eating his meal. That time was the day her Hero Equipment was ready.

Hatsumi had called her on her phone- she didn't want to know how the inventor had her number, it was in her best interest to assume that Izuku gave it to her and not any potential nefarious means- to let Pyrrha know that 'Her babies were ready!' So when she opened up the development studio door, Pyrrha was greeted by the pinkette, wearing a broad smile with bloodshot eyes. "Spartan! There you are! Come with me and I'll show you our babies!" Surprisingly, none of the other students looked startled by the declaration, so maybe they were used to Hatsumi's words. Pyrrha followed the inventor over to a cabinet that had a briefcase on it. Hatsumi looked between Pyrrha and the briefcase. "Well? Open it up!"

 _Why am I apprehensive?_ She gave a small shake of her head and opened up the container. Pyrrha was met with a bright bronze and deep crimson staring back at her. Her hand shook as she picked up her weapon, Miló.

_**She heard a crack behind her and immediately turned to see a large black wolf with white bone-like features on it, slamming Miló through its throat. In the same motion, another wolf showed up behind the impaled one. Pyrrha twitched her wristed, causing Miló to expand from a short sword to a spear, the sudden extension shooting out from one wolf to the next, effectively killing the new wolf as well. She ripped the weapon away before twirling and flipping the weapon. Once she caught the flipped weapon, it had turned into a rifle, where she immediately fired three shots at three separate large black creatures. Her mind was methodical as she dispatched her enemies. She had only a single thought, which she quickly stamped out to focus on survival against the horde.** _

' **Why are the Grimm invading Vale?'**

Pyrrha was back in the studio, hand tightening onto Miló. 'Grimm? Vale?' Her head soared with pain, and as she winced, she touched Akoúo̱.

_**Pyrrha was in a stadium, people that filled the stands cheering. The rest of Team JNPR was around her, and across from them were another three people. She saw a flash and heard a gunshot. As she rose Akoúo̱, the Sniper shot collided with the shield. "Nora!" Jaune had called. "Get to the Mountain!"** _

" _ **You got it!" Pyrrha heard the energetic girl's response, as Pyrrha slammed her shield into one of the melee fighters' faces.**_

" _ **Ren, try and distract the Sniper!" Pyrrha heard another shot go off before Ren sighed.**_

" _ **Sure. Why not." It almost made her giggle. She looked over to Jaune, who looked back to her. They both grinned before charging forward. One of their opponents through what looked like saw blades at Jaune, whose shield repelled the projectiles. The opponent caught the blades on the back of his hands and spun to dodge one of Pyrrha's attacks. He retaliated by slamming fist after fist at her, with each attack being blocked by Akoúo̱. She met one of his fists with a shove from her shield and knocked him off balance, before slamming a kick directly into his stomach. She flipped around and knocked one of his saw blades away with Miló as she transformed it into it's spear mode and launched it at the approaching enemy from behind. As she saw him begin to move out of the trajectory of the weapon, she followed up with a backflip to kick away one of the punches he had aimed at her. During the backflip, she saw the third brawler coming for a swing, so she braced her arms and sprang forth with all her might, slamming both of her feet into his face. She heard several gunshots go off, and saw a blur of green coming towards her fight. Pyrrha flipped in the air again, throwing Akoúo̱ at her current target. As she flipped, the green -Ren she noticed- slid past her, before continuing on to the Sniper.**_

_**Another clash between her and the Saw-blade user went on as he heard Ren call out, "NORA!" The Sniper must now be targeting Nora, who couldn't fight back as she climbed the mountain. She slammed Akoúo̱ into the face of her opponent as she heard her next orders.** _

" _ **Pyrrha! UP!" She and Jaune had trained for this, in case they needed to get a bird's eye view while out scouting for Grimm. Pyrrha broke into a run, leaping over a thrown saw again, blocking it from cutting her with her shield, and landed with a roll between someone's legs, jumping over Jaune's opponent and landing on his shield. Jaune had shoved with all his might as Pyrrha herself pushed everything she had into her legs. As she launched herself up with the assistance of Jaune, she brought Akoúo̱ to her front. And as the peak of her jump was reached, she heard a gunshot and felt a massive impact against her shield as she was flung back, effectively blocking the bullet meant for her teammate. As she fell, she heard a thunderous boom, and the unforgettable noise of Nora's grenade launcher fire its entire payload. As she landed and shook off the impact, she saw a pink meteor fall from the sky. Was the Meteor...cackling? Ah, it must be Nora.**_

" _ **All-right, guys, let's finish them with team attacks! Ren, Nora, Flower Power!" Jaune called out. Pyrrha sighed. Flower Power was not the best name they could have used.**_

" _ **Wait, what?" Nora asked as the rest of team JNPR grouped up.**_

_**Jaune looked back at the team. "Flower power." Nora gazed at Ren, who only shrugged in return. "That's your team attack name." He sounded so sad.** _

" _ **Since… when?" Ren questioned.**_

" _ **Guys, we went over this! Ren and Nora are Flower Power. Ren brings the Flower, Nora brings the Power!"**_

" _ **... How do I bring a flower?"**_

" _ **No, silly, not A flower. Flour, like in baking!"**_

" _ **Why would I bring that?"**_

" _ **No it's your symbol!" Jaune cut in.**_

_**Pyrrha tilted her head and spread her arms out. "So… what are we?"** _

_**Jaune looked offended. "Pyrrhaaaaa!"** _

" _ **Sorry! I just wanna make sure it's clearly defined." She gave a little nod to her explanation.**_

" _ **Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos! It's that thing, where we take our shields… remember?"**_

_**Pyrrha doesn't remember that at all. "Arkos?"** _

" _ **Yeah! It's our names put together."**_

" _ **Right, no, I get it."**_

" _ **What, do you not like it?" Now he sounded unsure of himself, and that couldn't fly, especially since she spent the past few months training him.**_

" _ **No, it's…. Good."**_

" _ **Ooooooooooooohhhh, I sensed hesitation!" Nora butt in.**_

" _ **HEY!" JNPR all looked over to the other four people, the guy with what looked like claws on his gloves called with his arms out. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?"**_

" _ **TRYING TO HAVE A TEAM MEETING, THANK YOU VERY LITTLE!" Jaune sassed at the interrupter. Pyrrha could faintly hear the audience grow quiet.**_

" _ **YEAH, TEAM EARS ONLY!" Nora added, shoving a finger towards her ear.**_

" _ **WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!"**_

" _ **And WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION, WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?"**_

" _ **Um… Jaune?"**_

" _ **Yes, Pyrrha?"**_

" _ **I think," she giggled. "He means that we're ALL in the middle of a fight." As if on cue, the audience roared in agreement.**_

_**Jaune was silent for five seconds before he sighed. "Nora, just… him them with the hammer."** _

" _ **Got it." Pyrrha noticed that sometimes, Nora's voice could be really sinister.**_

" _ **Wait. What!?" No one on team JNPR bothered to say anything as Nora flung herself in front of the opposing team, and pulled her giant Warhammer back like a golf club. She swung with all her might and launched the four of them out of the ring. A loud buzzer sounded.**_

" _ **And with that, it looks like TEAM JNPR WINS BY KNOCKOUT! LITERALLY!... Can someone make sure they're okay?"**_

"Spartan? You okay?" Pyrrha was shaken from her memory as Hatsumei placed her hand on her shoulder.

Pyrrha shook her head. "No. I. I'm remembering things. As… As much as I want to try these out, I… I can't. I don't want to hurt someone in one of my episodes."

Hatsumei nodded. "I don't really get it, but you should probably go back to your room. Give me a holler if you need something fixed!"

Pyrrha gave her a small smile before leaving the studio, briefcase in tow. She'd rather be in her room if she was going to gain any more of her memories back. And what were those monsters? The Grimm, Vale, … She'd have to look into it when she got to the dorms.

"Heyyyy! Pyrrha!" The redhead turned around to see Pinky waving at her, next to Earphone Jack and Chargebolt. "What's up!? We hardly see you on campus! Oooooo~ What's in the case!?"

"Pinky, Earphone Jack, Chargebolt, hello there! This is my Hero Costume." Pyrrha rose the briefcase slightly as she answered.

Chargebolt pumped his fist in the air. "Nice! You're one step closer to becoming a Hero!"

"Any more progress on your memories?" Earphone Jack asked as she dug into her bag for something.

Pyrrha tried to give them a bright smile. "Not a bunch, but I did remember a few things. Does a place called 'Vale' mean anything to you?" Pinky tilted her head before looking at Pyrrha closely.

"Yes, but I don't think we're on the same boat here. I've never seen you there before."

It took everything Pyrrha had to not get her hopes up. "It… it's a real place?"

"Yeah, it's where I go dancing."

Earphone Jack nodded. "They also have Karaoke in the back."

Even though she tried not to, she still felt her spirits plummet. "Oh… we must be talking about different places then."

Pinky flinched. "Well, probably, but that's just one potential Vale. There's still the rest of the country, and then the world to find where your Vale is. Hey, we were talking about going to Vale tomorrow, did you wanna come with us?"

" _ **Hey Pyrrha, did you wanna come to Vale with us tomorrow!?"**_

" _ **Yeah, Team RWBY is gonna get dresses for the school dance, we even managed to drag Blake along!"**_

_**She did need a dress. At this rate, it doesn't look like she'll have a date, but maybe Jaune was just shy and needed some motivation? Oh who was she kidding, he probably was trying to come up with a scheme to get Weiss to say yes.** _

" _ **That sounds grand! Shall I meet you in the courtyard? Say around 10?"**_

_**The two sisters smiled at her.** _

"Pyrrha?"

She shook her head and came back to the present. The three of them looked at her with worried eyes. "Sorry, yes, tomorrow would be grand. If you'll excuse me, I must return to the dorms." Pyrrha knew it wasn't exactly polite to dismiss them like she had, but she was really eager to see if she could remember more from putting on her Hero suit.

She picked up the pace as she walked to her dorm, feeling her chest pound painfully. Pyrrha slammed her door shut, throwing her case onto her bed. She opened it up, and took her weapons out, placing them on the bed. The next piece in the case was her boots. Pyrrha discarded her current clothing before donning her greaves. Her vision shook for a moment, and she was in what seemed to be a locker room. She blinked, and was back in her dorm. Pyrrha gave a shaky sigh and continued after taking a breath. Her skirt didn't cause a memory, which was a relief, and neither did her sash as she wrapped it around her. Pyrrha's opera gloves slid on with no issue.

" _ **Your gloves always made you look elegant, Pyrrha."**_

"Thanks, Nora." Pyrrha did a double-take to the right side of the room, where she heard the voice of her teammate come from only to see she was alone. The amnesiac closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "... made?" Pyrrha breathed and put on her thick leather corset that was supposed to be armor.

" _ **Why!? Was it your armor!? It was too low cut wasn't it!? OUM DAMN IT!"**_

She flinched at the shouting. "R-ren?" In every memory, he was always the calm one. "W-what happened?" She glanced down and saw an inch above her armor was the spider webbing blackness that pulsed with gold. Maybe it is a bit low cut. Pyrrha put on her arm brace, one of the few objects left in the case.

" _ **I can't let her down… I'll infuse her armor into my shield. She always was protecting me, after all."**_

"Was? Jaune?!" Pyrrha looked all around, her chest aching desperately trying to see someone- anyone- in this void she was in. The void flashed, and she was in her dorm again. All that's left was a crown and a set of earrings. She chose to put on the Jewelry.

" _ **She understood that she had a responsibility... to try. I don't think she would regret her choice, because a Huntress would understand that there really wasn't a choice to make. And a Huntress is what she always wanted to be."**_

"Mom?" Pyrrha felt like she was choking. She just couldn't catch her breath. _Am I…_ She didn't want to finish that thought. She didn't want to find out. A gleam caught her eye, and the crown was still there, staring at her. Pyrrha couldn't even feel her arm pick up the crown. She looked into the mirror and noticed that her cheeks were soaking wet, and her room was painted with the glow of the setting sun. _How long have I been crying?_ She watched as her reflection placed the crown on her own head, and as it rested in place, she saw the girl from earlier. In all black, with a red cape and brilliant bright silver eyes. Pyrrha watched as the girl went from happy and smiling to horrified and crying. A cacophony of voices slammed into her ears.

" _ **Pyrrha never got the chance to graduate... But she was a Huntress."**_

" _ **I think... I think she knew she wasn't going to win. That she might not come out alive. But... she also knew she was the only one that could try."**_

" _ **Pyrrha thought that if there was even the smallest chance of helping someone, then it was a chance worth taking. And because of that, she died fighting a battle she knew she couldn't win."**_

" _ **PYRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Her mirror faded away, but the image remained, and she watched as her body was covered in stone. She was as a plaque appeared beneath her stoned duplicate's feet. **IN HONOR OF PYRRHA NIKOS, ONE OF MANY STUDENTS WHO FOUGHT VALIANTLY AT THE FALL OF BEACON.**

"I… died?"

* * *

Tomorrow was the day of the raid to save Eri. The tension was high throughout the first years taking place. The sun was just starting to set as Izuku walked into 1-A's dorm with a yawn. It was a long day of training with All-Might and learning how his new Aura could help him use One-For-All. So far, he was able to stay at 10%, which was 2% more than when he fought Kacchan a few weeks ago. With that kind of increase, he started working with All-Might on improving his Delaware Smash so that he had some type of range for the raid. So far, it wasn't reliable, but he should be able to take a few of them by surprise when the time comes. He heard the elevator open as he got himself a glass of water in the kitchen.

"Midoriya!" It was Kyoka, who was clearly distraught. "Midoriya, come quick! It's Nikos, she won't open her door!" Izuku set the glass down and hopped over the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"What happened?" Kyoka pressed the second-floor button as they entered the elevator.

"Ashido wanted to invite her to watch movies with Yaomomo, Hagakure, and me. When we got to her door and knocked, there was no answer. I listened in, and she was hyperventilating. Aizawa-sensei already forbade Ashido from melting any more doors. Hagakure is trying to pick the lock as we speak, but we figured we could get you to break it down."

The door slid open, and Izuku called out. "Move!" He jogged around the corner and saw the girls scatter away from the door. He gripped the door handle and -calling upon One-For-All to 1% - ripped the handle off the door. The Ninth Holder quickly pushed open the door and saw Pyrrha standing in the center of her room, gazing at her desk mirror with vacant eyes and tears pouring down her cheeks. Izuku took two steps and wrapped Pyrrha in his arms. She didn't budge. "It's okay, Pyrrha. I'm here now." The girl still didn't say anything or even notice he was there. "Ashido, can you get her blanket? She's freezing. Yaoyorozu, can you call Shinso from Class 1-C? Say we need his help." Within ten minutes, the general class student was ushered into the room by the Vice-Class Rep.

"This the girl?" He asked in lieu of a greeting. Izuku was grateful he didn't make a scene over him holding a girl wrapped in a blanket, and nodded. "Alright so what exactly do you need me to do?"

"Whenever she starts responding, I want to see if you can make her remember everything. It'll help her in the long run. She's stuck in a memory right now too, and we don't know how long she's been in this one."

"I'll have to make them go through at a different speed, and that's assuming this even works. I've never tried to do something with an Amnesiac."

"That's a good point. Maybe just Pyrhha's last memory from before she arrived in the sky? We could at least find out how that happened and might be able to trace it backward?"

Shinso nodded in agreement. "Only one way to find out, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Shinso."

* * *

Pyrrha felt herself blink several times before her vision changed, and she was back in her room. Her room was lit up now, but she didn't remember turning on a light. She then noticed that her arms were being held down, and felt a warmth all around her. Pyrrha seemed to come back to herself fully, as she saw Izuku was holding her with a blanket wrapped around her. He's close. "I-Izuku?"

He jolted and smiled brightly at her. "Oh Pyrrha! I'm so glad you're back, we were so worried!" _How long was he… wait, we?_

"Who-?"

"Ah, right, the girls wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with them and noticed you weren't answering. Earphone Jack was able to hear that you needed help, so-" Her Hero smiled at her. "I am here!"

There was a cough behind her, and she jumped and turned around to see a man with wild purple hair. "Yo." Just as she was about to ask, Izuku spoke up for her.

"Pyrrha, this is Mind Jack. He's a Hero-in-training as well. Before we do anything, I want to ask your permission. We are going to try and make you remember what happened before you fell from the sky. Is that okay?" She noticed Mind Jack's expression soften just the slightest amount at Izuku's explanation.

"I… I don't know. Iz- Deku, I just remembered something. Or… not really remembered? More like saw?"

Mind Jack spoke up again. "This might be invasive, but I might have a way for you to remember that and what happened previously while ensuring calmness throughout the process. Would it be okay for me to use my Quirk on you?"

Pyrrha felt Izuku's hand gently grab her shoulder. "I'll be here the whole time."

She swallowed before steeling herself. "Yes."

Mind Jack smiled at her. "Just to make sure, is your name Pyrrha Nikos?"

Pyrrha tilted her head. "Ye-"

" **Tell me in vivid detail what happened before you fell from the sky while remaining calm and remember everything you told me."**

* * *

" _ **Pyrrha, what was all of that?" She and Jaune were in a destroyed courtyard, with broken robots and lockers scattered all around them. The sky was black, and there was gunfire echoing, with the occasional roar.**_

" _ **I…" Before she could say anything more, an explosion sounded, and a bright orange shot up a tower nearby them.**_

" _ **But… Ozpin…"**_

_**Pyrrha shakes her head. "There's no time." She looks at Jaune, and pulls all of her champion experience to stare him down. "Go. Get to Vale and call for help."** _

" _ **Huh? What are you going to do?" Her only response is to slowly look at the tower. She could see Jaune out of the corner of her eye follow her gaze. "No… no, Pyrrha, you can't. You**_ **saw** _**how powerful she was! Pyrrha, I won't let you-" she already knew she probably wouldn't make it out of this alive, so it was time she finally did something for herself for once.**_

_**She grabs her friend, her leader, the boy she loves by his head and silences him with her lips. It takes a few seconds, but her heart soars when he responds to her kiss, and wraps his arms around her. What she wouldn't give to have this moment last forever!** _

_**But all good things must eventually come to an end. Pyrrha pulls away and stares at Jaune, pouring as much love as she could into her stare. She places a hand on his chest, and a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry!" She throws her semblance at his armor, launching him into one of the few upright lockers with such force that it slams shut.** _

" _ **Hey! Wait! Stop, stop! Pyrrha, please don't do this!" Jaune begs through the door. She does her best to tune him out, as she punches in coordinates into the locker. She steps away as the locker takes off to it's destination as she clenches her fists.**_ **I can win. I have to.**

 _ **Pyrrha runs into the entrance of the building nearby and steps into the elevator that would have taken her to the top of the tower, if only she didn't destroy it on her way up. Pyrrha focused her energy and reached out with her semblance. The entire elevator gleamed with a deep black, and she forced the elevator to shoot it's way all the way to the top. Pyrrha pulls out Akoúo̱ and Miló, bracing herself for the fight ahead.**_ **I'm the invincible girl, so I should act like one. Once this is all over, maybe Jaune and I could start seeing each other! And I would treat all my friends to a glorious dinner once Vale was rebuilt!** _**The door in front of her began to slide open, and she saw her. Cinder.**_ **Bitch** _ **. Pyrrha launched Miló in it's spear form at her target, before throwing Akoúo̱ and charging out of the elevator herself. Cinder dodges the spear and blocks the shield, before jumping and hovering in the air with fire. Pyrrha calls her spear and shield back to her with her polarity, staring down her opponent. Cinder gains a fiery glow around her eyes and swipes her hand through the air, attacking Pyrrha with an arc of fire. She then shoots a stream of fire, which Pyrrha dives over.**_

_**Six small fireballs form in a circle behind Cinder, and she sends another streak of fire toward Pyrrha, barely able to avoid it. Once again, that murderer sends a stream of fire Pyrrha's way, but this time, Pyrrha blocks it with her shield. She leaps toward Cinder, powering through the flame, and as soon as the fire stops, she spins around and slashes Cinder's arm with her spear. However, Cinder catches the blade and pulls, turning Pyrrha around. Cinder slams her palm into Pyrrha's stomach, and fire bursts forth, blasting Pyrrha away.** _

_**Pyrrha slams into a wall and falls to her hands and knees. She then stands back up and faces Cinder with determination and hate still in her eyes. Cinder propels herself forward with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again. She attempts to slam into Pyrrha's abdomen, but Pyrrha leaps into the air above her and wraps her arm around Cinder's. As Cinder slows to a stop, Pyrrha positions herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushes off, flipping herself over Cinder. She uses the momentum to flip and toss Cinder across the floor.** _

_**Cinder lands on her front and, as she slides, she pushes off the floor to get back on her feet and performs a back-handspring. Her smirk turns into a look of slight concern upon the sight of Pyrrha charging forward to slam her shield into Cinder's abdomen and push her over. As Cinder stumbles backwards, Pyrrha hits Cinder's right hand with the blunt end of her spear, then slashes Cinder's left hand with the spear's blade. She then spins around and slashes across Cinder's abdomen and legs.** _

_**Pyrrha spins around to attack again, but Cinder performs a backflip whilst kicking Pyrrha, with flames trailing behind her foot. The kick knocks Pyrrha into the air, and Pyrrha quickly rights herself. She flips her spear in her grip, holds it back, and then tosses it toward Cinder while firing the gun mechanism. Six fireballs appear around Cinder again, but they dissipate when Cinder backhands the spear away. Pyrrha's shield then flies toward her, and she hits it away, as well. After being momentarily distracted by the shield, Cinder returns her attention to Pyrrha and gains a look of slight surprise, then annoyance.** _

_**Pyrrha launches herself toward Cinder and puts her arms around her, tackling her. The two turn each other in mid-air, fighting to be the one on top. Upon their landing, the room fills with a white cloud. When the dust settles, Pyrrha has Cinder in a chokehold, and Cinder is barely managing to hold Pyrrha's spear away from her neck. All she needs to do is bring it a bit closer. She notices Cinder starts staring over her shoulder at Pyrrha.** _

_**A loud roar sounds, dragging Pyrrha's attention away to a giant Grimm Wyvern. She faintly hears a snap through the roar, and notices the resistance of Cinder is now gone from her blade. Miló was shattered. Cinder elbows Pyrrha as the Grimm slams into the tower, breaking the massive windows. Pyrrha is flung back from the force of the attack, and dodges most of the debris that falls from the Grimm's assault on the building.** _

_**Pyrrha crawls toward her shield, while Cinder watches on from her position levitating off the floor with flame jetting from her feet. While looking for a way to distract Cinder, Pyrrha notices Ozpin's collapsed metal desk and uses her polarity to throw it at the corrupt Maiden, knocking her to the floor. She then quickly grabs her shield and rolls across the floor, sitting up on her knees and holding the shield up. With a burst of flame, Cinder throws the desk off of herself and levitates in the air.** _

_**Pyrrha rolls out of the way of two streams of fire that Cinder sends her way and attempts to block a third. However, the force of the third sends Pyrrha tumbling backward, and the floor momentarily catches fire while Pyrrha rolls to her feet. From behind the wall of flame, Pyrrha throws her shield at Cinder, who backhands it away. She then looks up in surprise to see a multitude of giant cogs floating in the air around her. Gotcha! Using her polarity, Pyrrha directs her shield to knock Cinder's feet from beneath her and then slams a cog down on Cinder's abdomen to pin her to the floor. She calls her shield back to her arm, then brings the cogs together into a pile on top of Cinder. However, Cinder blasts them away with a powerful burst of fire, sending them in all directions. One of the cogs flies toward Pyrrha, who raises her shield to block, in vain. The force of the impact slams her into the remains of a wall, taking away the last of her Aura.** _

_**Cinder forms an obsidian bow in her hand. As she raises it up and draws back an obsidian arrow, Pyrrha retaliates by charging forward, spins, and throws her shield at her. Cinder releases the arrow, which shatters upon impact with the side of the shield. However, as the fragments part ways above and below the shield, they glow orange and rejoin each other on the other side. The fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continues on its path directly into Pyrrha's ankle. Pyrrha collapses in pain. She attempts to pull herself to her feet, but the pain is too much. Both ends of the arrow break off, making removal impossible. Her rage and the pain continue to build. She turns over onto her hands and knees as Cinder moves to stand in front of her.** _

" _ **It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." She kneels down and lifts Pyrrha's chin, staring into her eyes and smiling "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."**_

 **Like murder? Even if I fall here, I will live on in Jaune.** _**Pyrrha looked up into Cinder's eyes. "Do you believe in destiny?"**_

_**Cinder glares at her. "Yes." Before Pyrrha can get in her last words, Cinder readies her bow again and shoots Pyrrha in the chest. It takes everything she has not to scream.** _ **I won't give her the satisfaction** _**. Her vision must be fading, as she sees a figure leap up onto the tower. Cinder takes a step closer to her and reaches out with her hand glowing a bright orange. The figure screams, and Cinder touches Pyrrha. Through the sudden burning feeling, she comprehends the scream.** _

" _ **PYRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

_**It was Ruby. She feels the heat increase as Silver coats her vision. "WHAT!?" She hears Cinder yell. Her vision faded.** _

_**It felt like her chest was about to cave in. She could feel nothing but pain and emptiness. All around her was an empty void. She tried to see around her, to try and figure out where she was, but there was nothing. She couldn't even see her own body. How can her chest hurt if she doesn't have a chest in the first place? She wanted to scream, the pain was so horrible, but she didn't have a mouth to open to scream. Why? Why was this happening?! What did she do to deserve this?** _

**Who was she, anyway?**


	5. Soul of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Small Souls are introduced to elements they've never experienced before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said things were going to pick up?  
> Is that some heckin' C O N F L I C T upon the horizon?

Izuku and Shinsou stared at Pyrrha's now sleeping form, thanks to Shinsou's quick thinking and quirk. The silence was overwhelming, and neither seemed willing to break the silence. Eventually, Shinsou sighed. "Things always seem to happen to you, right, Midoriya?"

It took everything Izuku had to not groan. "Tell me about it. I'm still trying to process her whole story. She died? But she couldn't have, she's right here."

Shinsou stiffened up. "What if she didn't?"

Izuku looked over at him. "Huh?"

"Remember the part near the end. That 'Cinder' chick shot her in the chest with some magical bow, right? Able to make it appear and disappear in the middle of the fight. Not to mention that both of them were apparently fighting over actual magic? And that other girl that showed up, Ruby, she apparently did some magic of her own with the Silver Nikos' must have seen."

Izuku rose a hand up to his chin. "All the different magic collided together and had some adverse reaction?"

Shinsou shook his head after a second. "I thought so at first. It sounds like something out of a messed up fairytale. And there are pieces of the puzzle that don't make sense. She said her 'Aura' broke. What is Aura?" Shinsou ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Izuku sat down in the chair that Pyrrha had previously occupied. "Pyrrha explained to me that Aura is the manifestation of one's Soul. It's like a shield."

"Her _soul_ broke!?"

The wielder of One-For-All waved Shinsou down. "We don't want to wake her. I don't think it's her entire Soul, just a majority of it. Here let me keep a list so we can keep track." Izuku got a piece of paper and scrawled out a chart.

PYRRHA NIKOS:

SHOT IN THE CHEST WITH "MAGICAL" BOW

FOUGHT OVER ACTUAL MAGIC

OPPONENT 'CINDER' USED FIRE MAGIC

CINDER TRIED TO DISINTEGRATE PYRRHA WITH FIRE

DURING DISINTEGRATION 'RUBY' CAUSED SILVER LIGHT?

DURING DISINTEGRATION PYRRHA'S AURA/SOUL SHATTERED

PYRRHA STILL HAS ARROW IN HER CHEST? BLACK AND GOLD WEBLIKE PULSATING

PYRRHA MENTIONED HER CHEST HURTING SEVERAL TIMES THROUGHOUT U.A. STAY, ARROW STILL IN CHEST, POSSIBLY MELTED? MAYBE CULMINATION OF MAGIC INSTEAD OF ARROW?

"Okay, so what else, Shinsou?"

The General Studies student rubbed his temples. "We don't know anything about the silver light that Ruby did. Was it meant to save Pyrrha? Or maybe stop Cinder?" He dropped his hands to his sides. "Is she even from the same planet as us? The rest of your class mentioned to me at first that Pyrhha didn't speak Japanese. It wasn't English either. I've taken enough classes to know it's not any western language, and she definitely looks western. Not to mention that Remnant or team JNPR hasn't been heard of before?"

Izuku rubbed his head. "Okay, let's say she is from a different world. How would she know what Spartans would look like? If you haven't seen her armor or weapons-" Izuku gestured to the table next to him that actually held said weapons "- there's clearly some basis off of Ancient Rome."

Shinsou shrugged, "I… well… maybe instead of a different planet, cause she did appear in the sky, maybe a different reality? She said she was fighting on a tall tower, right? That would explain why she was way up there. In that other reality, that Earth instead dubbed 'Remnant,' had that tower at the beach!"

Izuku sighed. "You could have a point. Or maybe even a different time? She didn't know what quirks were, or about Japan, or Hero society in general. I don't know, but I'll write it down." All at once, Izuku's, Shinso's, and Pyrrha's, phones all chimed quietly. Glancing at his phone, Izuku saw that time shone brightly at **23:00**. "Ah man, the mission is tomorrow. Shinsou, sorry, but can you make me go to sleep and wake up at 5? I can't be late for this mission."

"Midoriya?"

"Ye-"

He felt his mind go blank, and his friend's soothing voice echoed in his head. **"Sleep."**

* * *

She saw her team in a city, fighting Grimm.

She saw team RWBY fighting some people in white.

She saw Grimm amassing upon a massive city.

Her chest pulsed painfully.

In the mass of Grimm, there was a large floating one.

Pulse.

She saw something on the big Grimm.

Pulse.

She saw snow-white skin.

Pulse.

She saw pitch-black eyes.

Pulse.

Pulse.

Pulse.

She heard. **_"Oh? What's this?"_**

The voice was smooth, pleasant, and welcoming.

Pulse.

So why did it hurt?

**Pulse.**

**_"Young one, you are so far away. Why are you so far from Home? Are you able to respond?"_**

**Pulse.**

Was she going to die?

**Pulse.**

Was the voice going to kill her?

**Pulse.**

Pulse.

Pulse.

pulse.

It stopped?

**_"Are you okay now, small one? You must be so afraid. Do not worry, young Maiden. My quarrel is not with you."_ **

But the Grimm? The voice control's Grimm? The Grimm kill. The Grimm is Dark. She is not Dark. She is Light.

**_"You are light. The Grimm are dark. But Me? I am neither. I am Gray. I am Dusk. I am Dawn. I am Salem."_ **

Salem. Why? Why kill?

**_"Why? Small Soul, I have tried peace. I have tried talking. And what did it get me? This body. This curse. I have suffered agony and pain like none other. I see you have felt some pain, young Maiden. Because of… the other Maiden. Cinder. Cinder tried to take your power. And she succeeded. But only partially. You are still Maiden. That is why you still exist."_ **

Salem. Please. Allow her to understand. Why kill?

**_"You wish to understand why? You want to know my motive? To see if the ends justify the means?"_ **

She remembers she wants to help people. She remembers the smile of her Hero.

**_"You wish to help. You wish for no more pain. As do I, Small Soul. That is why I kill. Why I send the Grimm to slay. I wish to rule, Honest Soul. I wish to prevent Mankind from slaughtering one another in their petty wars. From their discrimination. I wish to save. And so I must kill."_ **

Salem. She wants the killing to stop. She wants to help. How can she help the killing stop? Please. What can she do to stop this slaughter?

**_"You wish to join me?"_ **

She wishes to stop the suffering.

**_"I see. I will give you two tasks. For each task you complete, I will give Mankind a five-year break from all Grimm attacks. If Mankind can set aside their hate and can prevent wars from occurring again in the period given, I will eradicate the Grimm."_ **

How is she supposed to do tasks? She is not there. She is not _Home_.

**_"I will grant you a vessel, Small Soul. It will take time to create. Small Soul, please tell me. What is your name?"_ **

Her name? Her name...

**PULSE.**

What is her name?

**PULSE.**

**PULSE.**

**PULSE.**

Who is she?

PULSE.

Pulse.

pulse.

She remembers.

She is Pyrrha Nikos.

"Thank you, Honest Soul. I will call for you when your vessel is ready. Rest, young Maiden of Fall. I truly hope you do not fail me."

For the smallest of moments, she saw the pure white skin be filled with color, and the pitch-black eyes turn into a bright cerulean. She saw Salem, the woman. Just as she was sure, Salem saw Pyrrha, the Soul.

* * *

Izuku broke wall after wall, the Pros and Police barely able to keep up with him. After Red Riot and Sun Eater stayed behind to engage with villains, something in Izuku's gut told him he was running out of time. His Aura spiked out in his anxiety as another wall was torn apart. Suddenly, the hallway opened up into a vast circular room full of sharp stalagmites, and he could see LeMillion there, fighting Overhaul and one of his henchmen. The henchman pulled out a gun and aimed not towards LeMillion, but somewhere in the rocks. _Eri! To shoot an innocent girl!_ Izuku felt his Aura flare up around him. _Full Cowling: 25%!_ He launched himself forward and felt steel crumple beneath his foot as he shot forward and kicked the gun. Izuku heard the man scream out in pain as the Hero landed.

"Deku!?"

"You're here too?"

 _That must be LeMillion and Overhaul. Where is Eri-chan?_ Izuku saw the red of LeMillion's cape and jumped over to it, thinking maybe he was using it to shield Eri from sight.

"I should've killed you both back in that Alley!" He heard Overhaul roar behind him. Again, his gut told him to dodge, but his head told him to look back and read the situation. That hesitation allowed him to get hit by a pillar of rock. He heard a high pitched scream as the impact launched him aside.

In his vision, he saw his aura flare. The scream must have come from Eri. LeMillion was in the middle of phasing through one of the rock pillars, dodging Overhaul's attack. He didn't feel any pain from the assault, only a little winded. Izuku stood from his new position and looked for Eri again. "Damn!" There was no red in sight.

"Ah?!"

He turned around quickly at hearing the soft gasp. That explained why he didn't see Eri, she was behind him from his landing. Izuku smiled brightly. "It's okay, Eri. I am here!" He stepped closer to her and put his arms out. "Let's get outta here, what do you say?" Eri took a step towards him, but her face immediately turned scared and backed away.

Once more, his instincts told him to run, and he did by jumping forward in front of Eri, spinning around with his guard up. Overhaul stood there, one of his hands where Izuku's head just was. "I say," The Yakuza head growled. "That you've overstayed your welcome. You and that other boy. They're getting hurt because of _you_ , Eri. I told you, you're a curse. Come with me, so you don't hurt them anymore. I'll let them live if you come with me _now_. If you don't come in ten seconds, one of them dies. In twenty, they both do."

Izuku heard the quiet sob behind him and glared at the villain. "You are not a curse, Eri! You're a blessing! We can help you! I can help you!"

"5. 4." Overhaul started counting aloud. Eri whimpered. Izuku tensed himself up in preparation for the attack.

"3."

"I…" Eri's voice was shaky. "I don't want any of this. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Izuku spoke up, glancing quickly back at the girl before returning his eyes to Overhaul. "If you go, Eri, he'll hurt you instead!"

"B-but, I deserve it!" Her voice cracked. "People get hurt because of me! I'm cursed!"

"Then, I'll just break your curse!" Izuku flared his Aura and called upon his Full-Cowling to its 20%, seafoam green lightning coursing over his body.

"2." Overhaul growled.

"1!" The Villian's head turned to the right only to meet Mirio's boot. "Deku! Take Eri and Run!"

He didn't even respond to his elder, merely putting his arms out to the little girl, now giving her his full attention. "You… can really break my curse?"

Izuku smiled at the timid young girl. "Of course. If you come with me, I'll take you away from here, where we can get you cured. Nothing will stop me from helping you, Eri-chan."

* * *

She stepped forward once, and a flurry of emotion went through her. Fear, Sadness, Uncertainty, Distrust, and finally Hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, that she could be free. She had been free before, but _he_ always brought her back, never letting the pain truly end. Can this Hero really help her? The green Hero just continued smiling, never once looking back at the fight behind him, never once looking upset or afraid. He just smiled. She felt a surge in her chest, and suddenly she was in his arms, holding him tight. "P-please... save me."

"I won't let you go again." His voice washed over her, as Eri took in his scent and let his presence envelop her. Was this what good people smelt like? Felt like? She… she was safe. "Last time was a mistake. I'll always be with you, Eri." Her Hero spoke. _She was safe_. He was leaping and bounding, taking her out of the big arena they were fighting in.

 **"BRING HER BACK!"** _He_ was screaming again, trying to get her. The Hero just held onto her tighter, and the wind seemed to be going faster.

"POWER!" LeMillion's voice was closer, seemingly in between the Green Hero and the Monster with every step, to protect her.

The Hero spoke up after he bounded off another rock. "You wanna know a secret, Eri-chan?" A secret? Right now? "There are over 20 Heroes here to save you! And over 50 police officers!"

"S-so many!"

He smiled at her as they entered a hallway. "Right? And we all wanna help you." _They do?_ "Hey, some of the Heroes are up ahead, so I'm gonna yell, okay? Wanna cover your ears? I'm gonna make sure they go help LeMillion, and I'll get you outta here."

"O… okay." Eri covered up her ears. She must not have done it right, as she could still barely hear the Hero.

"...go further in… just overhaul… getting eri out…" She heard muffled voices talk to the Hero, but he never stopped running. He really was trying to help her! She let go of her ears and grabbed tighter to the Hero.

"H-hero?"

"Yes?" He was so calm and so kind. He was safe. "We're almost out, Eri-chan! Just a little bit longer, okay?"

His name can wait, she guessed. There was a loud boom behind the Hero, but it must have been okay, cause he kept smiling. Maybe it was a Hero who did that? Suddenly the light brightened around them. Were they outside now? There were more police officers here and was that... _a dragon!?_

"Eri-chan?" The Hero whispered to her, "You see that Dragon? That's the Dragoon Hero: Ryukyu. She was most upset when she heard a little girl like you were in a place like this. She said she wanted to give you a ride when you were safe." A Dragon wanted to give her _a ride_? But wasn't she cursed? Is that how he was going to break the curse? The Dragon would breathe its magical fire on her and get rid of the bad? "Now, we're going to get you to a safe place, okay?"

"B-but-"

"Don't worry, Eri-chan." She saw his smile. "You remember what I told you earlier? How I wouldn't let you go? That seems kind of impossible, right?" She nodded. "Well, that's where my magic comes in."

"Magic?"

He took one hand off of her and placed it in front of his mouth with a wink. "You gotta keep it a secret, though. It wouldn't be magic if everyone knew about it." Eri's eyes widened in understanding. "So, I'm gonna put a spell on you, okay?" She tensed up. "Unless you don't want me to. Do you want to know what the spell does?"

He wouldn't hurt her, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. He promised that he wouldn't hurt her. _He was safe._

She was _safe_.

"W-what does the spell do?"

He still smiled at her, never once looking upset or angry or mean. "The spell, Eri-chan, will let me protect you with my Soul. So even if I'm not with you physically, I'll always be with you. I might not be able to hear you or see you, but I'll protect you with everything I have, okay?"

 _His Soul? Isn't that dangerous? Wouldn't that hurt him?_ She may only be 6, but even she knew that souls were very important. She remembered her Grandpa talking about them, back when he wasn't very sick. "Will it hurt?"

The Hero kept smiling. "Of course not! I promise you Eri-chan, I won't let you get hurt anymore."

She shook her head. "Will it hurt _you_?" Not once did his smile falter.

"Nope. And even if it did, helping you is worth it. Eri-chan, you don't need to worry about hurting anyone with your curse anymore. Because I am here. And if you let me cast the spell, I'll always be here."

"Always?"

"Always."

She was scared. But her Hero wasn't, and LeMillion wasn't. The Heroes weren't, and the Police weren't. The _Dragon_ wasn't. She could be brave; she could help make things easier. He was warm. _He was safe. I am safe._ Her arms trembled, and her sight blurred. "I'm scared, Mr. Hero." The tears started to flow freely. "P-please, always save me, Mr. Hero?"

"Of course, Eri-chan. I'll always be here."

She swallowed and locked gazes with the smiling Hero. "Do the spell." She trusted him. And he seemed to realize that, as he began to glow a deep green.

**"For it is in courage that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of hope and light to rise above darkness. Infinite in compassion, and unbound by hate, I release your Soul, and by my own, save thee."**

Warmth soared throughout her, as she felt his magic, his _Soul_ hold onto her tightly. It was like a big hug. The emerald green pressed into her, and she felt something within her fade away. Suddenly, like a light switch being flipped, the emerald green turned into a light gray and exploded out of her. The force of the gray faded, and she saw that his green and her gray meshed together. She grew tired and rested her head against his chest. As she drifted off to sleep, she now knew two things from his Soul intertwining itself with her.

Her Hero's name was Izuku Midoriya.

And she was finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being just a little bit faster can alter fate.  
> You ever see a word so often it starts to lose all meaning? It was driving me crazy trying to find the right word to describe the sensation Pyrrha feels, but I finally settled on 'Pulse'. It was originally going to be 'Beat' but as just a soul it didn't feel like it fit.


End file.
